Dracula
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Teatrzyk "Pod Gargulcem" ma zaszczyt przedstawić parodię na motywach powieści Brama Stokera, z elementami kinematografii rozmaitej. Wszelkie podobieństwa, nawiązania, aluzje, a także żaluzje, rolety i okiennice są całkowicie nieprzypadkowe.
1. Aperitif

Motywy do tej parodii zostały zaczerpnięte z powieści Brama Stokera "Dracula". Wszystkie postaci z powieści, a także spoza niej, które wydają się wam znajome, są własnością ich twórców. Zostały tylko haniebnie wykorzystane jako bohaterowie poniższego dzieua.

Autorka zwraca się z uprzejmą prośbą o powstrzymanie się od rzucania kołkami i płonącymi pochodniami. (Czosnek jak najbardziej dozwolony.)

PS Jedynym zyskiem, jaki autorka czerpie z tego niecnego procederu, jest dobra zabawa.

* * *

Teatrzyk **Pod Gargulcem**

ma zaszczyt przedstawić:

...

parodię na motywach powieści

**Brama Stokera**

z elementami kinematografii rozmaitej

...

scenariusz i reżyseria

**Bazylia de Grean**

..**.  
**

W rolach głównych:

.

**Hrabia Dracula **

Wampir, dziecię nocy, władca zła, adwokat diabła, książę ciemności, etcetera, etcetera…

(krótko: zły, jeszcze gorszy i diabelnie przystojny)

.

**Jonathan Harker**

Londyński prawnik, szlachetny i prawy młody człowiek

.

**Prof. Abraham Van Helsing**

Łowca wampirów na pół etatu, specjalista od okultyzmu

.

**Wilhelmina**** Murray-Harker**

Niewinne dziewczę

.

**Lucy Westenra**

Nieco mniej niewinne, choć wciąż niewinne dziewczę

.

**Dr John Seward**

Doktor nauk medycznych, dyrektor szpitala psychiatrycznego

.

**Arthur Holmwood, lord Godalming**

Kolejny szlachetny i prawy młody człowiek

.

**Quince****y Morris**

Kolejny szlachetny i prawy młody człowiek

.

**Mr Renfield **

Zdecydowanie mniej szlachetny, mniej prawy i mniej młody człowiek,

Kuracjusz zakładu dr Sewarda

..

Oraz:

**Lord Godalming senior**

**Gospodyni **

**Pani Westenra **

**Woźnica**

**..  
**

Wampirzyce, żony Draculi, trzy wiedźmy:

***Marguarita**

***Lalaith**

***Selena**

(w poprzednim życiu: trzy zue kobiety)

..

Gościnnie:

Fani, czytający oraz nieczytający

Wiewiór

Szkielet (Johnny Pijaczek)

Mistrz Yum-Yum

Upiór Opery

Stado wilków

Managerów dwóch

Bard

Dziewczynka w czerwonym kapturku

..

Goście specjalni:

.

**Piotr Fronczewski**

jako Narrator

.

**Josh Groban**

w dubbingu piosenek Barda

.

**Von Knoblauch**

producent

wiodący dostawca kołków osinowych

(od pięciu stuleci)

.

**Obi-Wan „Ben" Kenobi**

ostatnia nadzieja

prosto z odległej galaktyki

.

a także

**Bazylia de G****rean**

w roli Tfurcy,

istoty nie znającej słowa litość

.

i

szeroko pojęci inni

...

Specjalne podziękowania dla jedynej i nieśmiertelnej

**Kurtyny**

...**  
**

_Wszelkie podobieństwa, nawiązania, aluzje, a także żaluzje, rolety i okiennice_

_są całkowicie nieprzypadkowe._

_

* * *

_

[Czerń. Z ciemności powoli wyłaniają się zarysy gór. W oddali widać złowieszcze zamczysko. Nastój grozy, tworzony przez brzmiącą w tle Fugę Bacha w aranżacji na organy (piszczałkowe).]

[Na pierwszym planie pojawia się czerwony, ociekający krwią napis.]

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**D R A C U L A**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

Widz: Jejku, jaka perfidna farba…

Czytelnik: Może ketchup?

Widz: Coś ty, pewnie sztuczna krew.

[Nagle znikąd pojawia się mały wiewiór; podbiega do ekranu, dotyka napisu, po czym oblizuje łapkę.]

Wiewiór: Pisk-pisk! [tłumaczenie: „_Mmm, wiśniowa_."]

Czytelnik: A właściwie to jest książka, film, słuchowisko, czy co za ustrojstwo?

[Zbliżenie na zamek; widzowie mają wrażenie, że zostają nieomal wciągnięci do środka filmu.]

Tfurca: [bezlitośnie]To fanfik.

[Z zamku dobiega mrożący krew w żyłach okrzyk: „Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"]

[Wyciemnienie.]


	2. Odcinek 1

…

[Pojawia się dziennik w czarnej skórzanej okładce.]

Dziennik w czarnej skórzanej okładce: Witam państwa. [ukłon] Jestem dziennikiem Jonathana Harkera i opowiem państwu teraz...

[Pojawia się dziennik w granatowej okładce.]

Dziennik w granatowej okładce: Chciałbyś! Ja jestem dziennikiem Miny Harker i... ups, przecież wy jeszcze nie wiecie że ona została jego żoną...

Ci, którzy czytali książkę: Wiemy!

Ci, którzy nie czytali książki: Bez spoilerów!

Ci, którzy czytali książkę: Borze i lesie, jakby w jakiejkolwiek ekranizacji dało się cokolwiek zaspoilerować…

[Pojawia się dziwne, blaszane pudełko – fonograf.]

Fonograf: Bo jeszcze nie została, dopiero zaczynamy opowiadać...

Dziennik w granatowej okładce: Jak to: **my**? Ja!

Dziennik w czarnej skórzanej okładce i fonograf: [krzywe spojrzenie na dziennik w granatowej okładce]

Dziennik w granatowej okładce: Ech... no dobrze...

Dziennik w czarnej skórzanej okładce: Noo. Opowiemy teraz państwu mrożącą krew w żyłach historię...

Widz: Temperatura mojej krwi wyraźnie się podnosi jak na razie. Rzekłbym nawet, iż wzrost ten jest wprost proporcjonalny do wzrostu jej ciśnienia. Pozwolę sobie też na uwagę, że jeśli zaraz nie zacznie się jakaś akcja...

Tfurca: [przerywa brutalnie, poirytowana] Ciekawe jak, waszym zdaniem, ma się wreszcie pojawić jakaś akcja, skoro ciągle ktoś przeszkadza, już nie mówiąc o tym, że dzienniki nie mówią, nie spoglądają, nie–...

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: [uprzejmie, acz z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem] Przepraszam, ile jeszcze mam czekać?

Tfurca: Właśnie! I ciągle ktoś mi się wcina w pół zdania!

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: Przepraszam, pytałem o coś...

Tfurca: Och, Dracula... bądź łaskaw się zamknąć, dobrze? Proszę? Tu się próbuje tworzyć?

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: Drobiazg. Wiesz, tu się próbuje przeżyć na diecie kolejne dwieście lat, ale nie ma sprawy, poczekam…

Tfurca: Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: Słowo „sarkazm" chyba wypadło kiedyś z twojego słownika, _moja droga_…

Widzowie: „Moja droga"? Haloo, czy my o czymś nie wiemy?

Głos z telefonu: Haloo? Czy tu Kuba?

Wszyscy: Ale jaki Kuba?

Głos z telefonu: Jeśli nie Kuba, moje imię nic panu nie powie…

Renfield: A to podobno ja jestem nienormalny…

Von Knoblauch: I w tym tkwi sęk.

Renfield: Jaki sęk?

Von Knoblauch: Jest las, jest drzewo, się ścina…

[Kurtyna opada, nie mogąc dłużej znieść niepotrzebnych dłużyzn.]

Von Knoblauch: [do telefonu] Technicy? Przyślijcie tu kogoś, karnisz nam się zerwał…

…

[Zielone wzgórza, bynajmniej nie nad Soliną. Między wzgórzami tory, po nich jedzie pociąg. Zbliżenie na pociąg – przez okno widać dokładnie pasażerów. Jeden z nich usilnie notuje coś w swoim dzienniku w czarnej okładce.]

Napis: [ukazując się w lewym górnym rogu ekranu] Bistritz, 3 maja roku... Yyy... A, nieważne którego, coś koło 1900. No, 3 maja i już. Ach, byłbym zapomniał. Ten facet tutaj [pojawia się strzałka, wskazująca „tego faceta"] to Jonathan Harker. Właśnie wybiera się do siedziby hrabiego Draculi... No wiecie... Transylwania, wampiry, te sprawy... ups... miejmy nadzieję że tego nie usłyszał...

Tfurca: [zza kadru] _Ekhem__..._

Napis: [pospiesznie znika]

Jonathan Harker: [odwracając twarz w kierunku okna] Witam. To ja, Jonathan Harker. Jestem... ten tego... Prawnikiem jestem, oo!

Ci, co czytali książkę: Wiemy!

Jonathan Harker: Ymh... Słuchajcie, bardzo was proszę. I tak wszyscy się dziwnie przyglądają, gdy tylko spytam, którędy do hrabiego Draculi...

[Pozostali pasażerowie odsuwają się najdalej, jak mogą, pośpiesznie czyniąc znak krzyża.]

Jonathan Harker: Tak... to już wiecie, co miałem na myśli... Ech, nieważne... [przez dłuższą chwilę intensywnie przygląda się widokom za oknem]

[Za oknem przesuwają się kolejne widoki: las, pagórki, las, pagórki, las, puszcza, bór, zagajnik, kolejny las, jeszcze jeden las...]

Jonathan Harker: [z okrzykiem ulgi] Hej, przecież mam tu gdzieś list od hrabiego Draculi...

[Pozostali pasażerowie pośpiesznie czynią znak krzyża, niektórzy zaczynają opuszczać przedział – drzwiami, oknami i czym się da... ee... chyba tylko drzwiami i oknami.]

Jonathan Harker: ... mogę sobie poczytać... [wyciąga list; czyta cicho]

[Głos Harkera powoli przechodzi w GŁOS z czeluści ziemi.]

_Drogi przyjacielu,_

_Witaj w [wykreslone: __kazamatach]__ Karpatach. Oczekuję Cię z niecierpliwością. Śpij dziś dobrze i wypocznij po podróży. Jutro na przełęczy Borsa będzie czekał dyliżans. Mam nadzieję, że Twoja podróż z Londynu przebiegła pomyślnie i że miło spędzisz czas w moim zamku jako mój __[wykreślone: obiad] [wykreślone: __więzień]__ gość._

_Twój oddany przyjaciel,_

_Dracula (hrabia)_

Jonathan Harker : [głośno; do siebie] Miły facet z tego Draculi...

[Pasażerowie, ostatni, którzy jeszcze zostali, wyskakują przez okno.]

…

[Niewielka gospoda w Bukowinie; pokój zajmowany przez Jonathana Harkera.]

Napis: [pospiesznie] 4 maja...

Jonathan Harker: [pakując gustowną pidżamę w zielone groszki] Ci miejscowi to mili ludzie, ale jacyś tacy dziwni...

[Wchodzi gospodyni.]

Gospodyni: [z przejęciem] Młody panie, naprawdę musicie jechać?

Jonathan Harker: [pakując obszyte króliczym futerkiem papucie] Muszę.

Gospodyni: A wie pan, co dziś za dzień?

Jonathan Harker: 4 maja.

Gospodyni: [kręcąc głową] E-e.

Jonathan Harker: [przerywając pakowanie] Eee... piątek?

Gospodyni: E-e.

Jonathan Harker: Pełnia? Zaćmienie?

Gospodyni: Nie! Wigilia św. Jerzego! Wszystkie złe moce dziś świętują!

[Drzwi szafy otwierają się, wychyla się zalany w trupa szkielet.]

Gospodyni: [histerycznie] No nie widzi pan!

Szkielet (Johnny Pijaczek): Widzę... – eep! – Widzę idiotę, który się prosi o uszczerbek na zdrowiu, a nawet –eep! – życiu. [wraca do szafy, zamykając drzwi]

Gospodyni: [na klęczkach; błagalnie] Naprawdę musicie jechać?

Jonathan Harker: [pakując niebieski szlafroczek frotte] Muszę.

Gospodyni: [przez chwilę przygląda się z niedowierzaniem; wreszcie wstaje, zdenerwowana] A to jedźcie w cholerę! Ja to zawsze k... powtarzam, ale że to się niby k... wymądrzam!... I żeby k... później nie było że nie mówiłam! [wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami]

Jonathan Harker: [przerywając pakowanie] Dziwni ci miejscowi...

…

[Plac na środku wioski; postój dyliżansów. Zaczyna się ściemniać, mieszkańcy wioski w pośpiechu wracają do domów.]

Napis: 5 maja, późny wieczór, przełęcz Borsa...

Jonathan Harker: [wysiadając z dyliżansu] Przepraszam, który z panów od hrabiego Draculi?

[Mieszkańcy biegiem ruszają do domów, kobiety - z okrzykami przerażenia.]

[Słychać huk zamykanych drzwi.]

Jonathan Harker: Przepraszam, który z panów od hrabiego...

[Słychać szczęk zamków i huk zatrzaskiwanych okiennic.]

Jonathan Harker: [zastanawiając się] Dziwne... Muszę pamiętać, żeby spytać hrabiego...

Głosy z domów: A kysz! A kysz! Zgiń, przepadnij!

Jonathan Harker: ... o te przesądy...

[Harker zrezygnowany siada na przydrożnym kamieniu, nasuwa kapelusz na twarz i próbuje zasnąć.]

[Z jednego z dyliżansów wysiada Woźnica.]

Woźnica: [upewniwszy się, że Harker dopiero co zasnął; głosem typka spod ciemnej gwiazdy] **Tyyyyy!**

Jonathan Harker: [półprzytomnie, budząc się] Mamusiu, jeszcze chwileczkę... [przypomina sobie, gdzie jest] O, przepraszam najmocniej...

Woźnica: Ty jesteś Jonathan Harker?

Jonathan Harker: Tak. Nie. To zależy. [do siebie] Ale cwany jestem. [uśmiech satysfakcji]

Woźnica: [przewraca oczyma z politowaniem; do siebie] Ale mu się wydaje... [do Harkera] Zależy od czego?

Jonathan Harker: Od kogo.

Woźnica: No to od kogo.

Jonathan Harker: Kto pyta.

Woźnica: Ja.

Jonathan Harker: Nie.

Woźnica: Co "nie"?

Jonathan Harker: Nie jestem Jonathan Harker.

Woźnica: Hrabia Dracula.

[Z okien sypią się kamienie.]

Jonathan Harker: Nie.

Woźnica: Co "nie"?

Jonathan Harker: Ty nie jesteś hrabia Dracula.

[Z okien lecą płonące pochodnie.]

Woźnica: A skąd wiesz?

Jonathan Harker: A wiem?

Woźnica: Co "wiem"?

Tfurca: [z offu] Chłopaki, to się robi przydługie, kończcie powoli, co?

Jonathan Harker i woźnica: [wyciągają noże] Skoro każesz... [rozpoczyna się walka na noże]

Tfurca: Nie to miałam na myśli! Od początku tę scenę! Hej!

Mistrz Yum-Yum: [z offu] Stop, stop! Nie ten ujęcie!

[Walka na noże trwa.]

Tfurca: [z rezygnacją] No i z kim ja muszę pracować... Już wolałabym spadające żyrandole...

Upiór Opery [z offu]: Naś klient naś pann...

[Słychać głośny dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Dużej ilości tłuczonego szkła.]

Tfurca: [z rozpaczą] **NIEEE!**

[Scena przewijana wstecz, z szybkością x4.]

Woźnica: Ty jesteś Jonathan Harker?

Jonathan Harker: Tak. Nie. To..

Tfurca: [wcina się] Przewijamy!

[Scena przewijana dalej, z szybkością x4; głosy brzmią jak piski Chipa i Dale'a.]

Woźnica: Hrabia Dracula.

[Z okien sypią się kamienie.]

Jonathan Harker: Nie.

Woźnica: Nie, nie ja. Hr-... **On** po pana przysłał.

Jonathan Harker: Co?

Woźnica: Kogo.

Jonathan Harker: Kogo?

Woźnica: Mnie.

Jonathan Harker: To nie można było tak od razu! W takim razie jestem Jonathan Harker.

Woźnica: W jakim razie?

Jonathan Harker: Ech, nieważne. W takim razie ruszajmy.

Woźnica: W takim razie ładuj się pan. [jedną ręką bierze bagaże, drugą podnosi Harkera za kołnierz; podchodzi do dyliżansu i wrzuca jedno i drugie do środka i zatrzaskuje drzwiczki] Pod siedzeniem jest butelka śliwowicy, jakby była potrzebna.

Jonathan Harker: Ja nie piję.

Woźnica: Ja nie pytałem. [zatrzaskuje drzwiczki]

[Dyliżans rusza.]

…  
[Wzgórza. Las. Lasem biegnie dróżka.]

Dróżka: [biegnie lasem]

Tfurca: _Argh..._

…

[Wzgórza. Las. Dróżka między drzewami. Dróżką jedzie znajomy dyliżans. Zbliżenie na jedno z przydrożnych drzew - na gałęzi siedzi szary wilk z krótkofalówką w łapie.]

Szary wilk: Halo, tu Ryba, wzywam cię, Akwarium...

[Po drugiej stronie drogi, na drzewie, widać białego wilka, z amuletem na szyi, także z krótkofalówką w łapie.]

Biały wilk: Skończ się wygłupiać, Biały Kieł.

Szary wilk: No już dobrze, Geralt. Jadą.

Biały wilk: Jadą? [na jego twarzy... ee... mordzie... eee... pysku! powoli pojawia się szeroki, paskudny uśmiech, prezentujący pełne uzębienie wilka (bardzo pełne)]** HEEEJ!**

[Scena powoli się oddala; inne wilki widoczne za drzewami.]

Biały wilk: Heeej, chłopaki! McDrive!

[Wilki rzucają się w pogoń za dyliżansem z wyciem, szczekaniem, kapaniem śliny i sztućcami w łapach.]

…  
[Noc. Las. Wycie wilków.]

Głos Jonathana Harkera: Chwila! Ostatnie życzenie!

Sapkowski: Miecz przeznaczenia…

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: Nie mamy czasu ani na jedno, ani na drugie, spieszy mi się.

[Wycie i ujadanie wilków, na tle diabolicznego śmiechu.]

Jonathan Harker: [rozpaczliwie] Jeszcze tu wrócę! Jesz–…

Agent Elrond: To wszystko był tylko Matrix.

Von Knoblauch: Główny bohater ginie tak na początku? Co to, bolly?

[W tle piosenka z „Gdyby jutra nie było"; na drugim planie stado nietoperzy wykonuje bollywoodzki układ taneczny.]

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: Och, boli, boli…

Duch Jonathana Harkera: Mnie to mówisz?

[Wyciemnienie.]

…

[Gabinet Tfurcy. Pod ścianami półki pełne książek; jedną ścianę zajmuje okno. Biurko, przy nim fotel Imperatora. Tfurca naradza się z producentem i resztą ekipy.]

Tfurca: A niech to! Chłopaki, mamy problem.

Von Knoblauch: Tak. Nie mamy głównego bohatera.

Tfurca: [wstaje, podchodzi do okna; za oknem panorama kosmosu] Jest tylko jeden człowiek, który może go zastąpić.

Von Knoblauch: James Bond?

Manager pierwszy: Indiana Jones?

Manager drugi: Obi-Wan Kenobi!

[Przebitka na pustynną planetę gdzieś w odległej galaktyce, paloną bezlitosnym światłem dwóch słońc… W każdym razie czujecie klimat, prawda?

Jaskinia gdzieś na środku Morza Wydm. Przed jaskinią siedzi siwy rycerz Jedi (można go poznać po tradycyjnej szacie Jedi, brązowym szlafroku z second-handu) i opala się w cieniu. W reku dzierży puszkę z piwem.]

Obi –Wan Kenobi: [popijając Guinessa] Na mnie nie liczcie.

[Przebitka z powrotem do gabinetu.]

Von Knoblauch: To się chyba nie uda.

Manager pierwszy: Hm… Luke Skywalker?

Tfurca: [do siebie] I z kim ja muszę pracować... [głośno] Czy Lucas wam płaci za reklamę?

Managerów dwóch: Ee... Nie. Więc kto?

Tfurca: To dobre pytanie…

Von Knoblauch: [przegląda książki na półce] To nie, to też nie… może Vimes? Chociaż nie, fabuła by poszła w p-…

Tfurca: To mogą oglądać dorośli!

Von Knoblauch: [kończy, jak gdyby nigdy nic]…w pole. Hmm, chyba coś mam. Może Frodo?

Tfurca: Frodo?

Von Knoblauch: Z literatury jasno mi wynika że ma skłonności samobójcze, połączone z poczuciem misji ratowania świata od zła. Nada się.

Tfurca: Może masz rację… Tylko musimy go jakoś uczłowieczyć.

Von Knoblauch: Nasz genetyk się tym zajmie. Stworzymy pierwszego w świecie transgenicznego hobbita, to jeszcze przy okazji w gazetach o nas napiszą.

Tfurca: Darmowa reklama… Kupuję ten pomysł.

Von Knoblauch: Dobra, w takim razie idę ponegocjować z Mandosem.

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: Mhm… Chyba jest 1:0 dla mnie, nieprawdaż?

Tfurca: [słodkim głosikiem] Dracula, wiesz co?

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: [cokolwiek zdziwiony] Co takiego?

Tfurca: Zajmij się może emisją głosu?

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: _Ksssss…_

[Wyciemnienie.]


	3. Odcinek 2

…  
[Gabinet Tfurcy. Biurko, fotele. Na ścianach obrazy, pod ścianą stolik z mapami, w gablotach różne okazy flory i fauny morskiej, pod jedną ze ścian organy, na środku fontanna z wielkiej musz–...]

Tfurca: Czy to nie jest aby lekka przesada?

Narrator: Och, Bazylia, no nie przesadzaj.

[Wchodzi Von Knoblauch. Na ramieniu niesie duży worek.]

Von Knoblauch: Mandos nie chciał negocjować. Chciałem się odwołać do Iluvatara, ale kolejki są takie że zapisy dopiero na kwiecień. Próbowałem jeszcze pożyczyć Anakina Skywalkera, ale Jedi też nie chcieli negocjować. Mam tylko jego. [zrzuca worek na podłogę i rozwiązuje go]

[Z worka wychodzi bard, z loczkami na głowie i gitarą w ręku.]

Bard: Gdzie ja właściwie jestem?

Von Knoblauch: Czy to takie istotne?

Tfurca: Słuchaj, mamy dla ciebie propozycję.

Bard: Hm, racja, mówcie o propozycji.[zamienia się w słuch]

[Bard zostaje wtajemniczony w swoje jakże niebezpieczne zadanie…]

Bard: A co właściwie będę z tego miał?

Tfurca: [pokazuje zdjęcie Wilhelminy Murray] W najbliższym odcinku, najdalej za dwa, ona zostanie twoją żoną.

Bard: [bez zastanowienia] Wchodzę w to.

Tfurca: Ale do tego musimy zrobić ci charakteryzację, przebrać cię, pogrzebać w twoich genach i zrobić ci pranie mózgu.

Bard: Nie ma sprawy.

…  
[Transylwania. Góry. Na skale zamek Draculi.  
Późny wieczór; ostatnie momenty zachodu słońca. Na tle krwistoczerwonego nieba… opada spadochroniarz.]

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: Dzień chylił się ku zachodowi, a czarny dym dobywał się z Góry Przeznaczenia, gdy Gandalf Szary…

Technik: Sorry, szefowo, nie ten scenariusz.

[Spadochroniarz (aka Jonathan Harker, nowe alter ego Barda) ląduje bezpiecznie na ziemi, wyplątuje się ze spadochronu, zbiera manatki i rusza do zamku.]

Jonathan Harker: [stuka do drzwi]

[Cisza.]

Jonathan Harker: [wali w drzwi pięścią]

[Cisza.]

Jonathan Harker: Otwierać, jesteście otoczeni!

[W drzwiach otwiera się małe okienko. Wyjeżdża z niego metalowa kulka.]

Kulka: Oota goota, Solo?

Jonathan Harker: Hę?

Kulka: Ups, nie ta bajka. Kim jesteś i czego chcesz, możesz nie odpowiadać, i tak nie wejdziesz.

Jonathan Harker: Ja z Londynu. Do hrabiego. Jonathan Harker. Byłem umówiony.

Kulka: A, to co innego...

Von Knoblauch: [z offu] Najnowszy odcinek „MTV wkręca"...

[Kulka wraca do środka; okienko zamyka się. Otwierają się drzwi.]

[Na progu staje elegancki starszy pan w stroju wieczorowym i wspaniałej czarnej pelerynie z czerwoną podszewką.]

Hrabia Dracula: Jonathan Harker? Witam, witam serdecznie! [kładzie rękę na ramieniu Jonathana Harkera i wprowadza go do środka]

[Bagaże lecą za nimi.]

Jonathan Harker: [lekkie zdziwienie]

Hrabia Dracula: [zamykając drzwi; z przepraszającym uśmiechem] Ach, te przeciągi... Proszę, proszę, musi pan być bardzo zmęczony... Moment! Bardzo przepraszam, ale sam pan rozumie… [wskazuje coś ręką]

[Przed wejściem do prowadzącego w głąb zamku korytarza stoi bramka; na jej szczycie miga światełko.]

Hrabia Dracula: Proszę po prostu przejść i przenieść bagaże.

Jonathan Harker: [posłusznie przechodzi]

[Bramka wydaje z siebie ogłuszający pisk.]

Hrabia Dracula: Zobaczmy... [zabiera walizkę Harkera i otwiera ją] Lusterko... okulary przeciwsłoneczne... żyletka... ... [... ... etc. etc. etc. ...] ... ... widelec... scyzoryk... To wszystko musi tu zostać.

Jonathan Harker: [nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co chodzi, jednak mając już naprawdę wszystkiego dość] Dobrze. Już?

Hrabia Dracula: Tak. Zapraszam na pokoje.

[Wychodzą.]

[Zbliżenie na wiszącą na ścianie kartki:

"Za rzeczy pozostawione w szatni nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności"  
"Po odejściu od kasy reklamacji nie uwzględnia się"  
"Uwaga – agresywne wampiry! Nie podchodzić i nie gryźć"]  
…

[Dracula prowadzi Harkera korytarzem; ciemno, pajęczyny; świeci tylko lampka, którą niesie Dracula.]

Hrabia Dracula: Może pan swobodnie spacerować po całym zamku… Prawie po całym. W tym korytarzu do pokojów po prawej nie wolno zaglądać. Ale tam nie ma nic ciekawego. Do tych po lewej też nie wolno zaglądać. Ale tam także nie ma nic ciekawego. [po chwili; wskazując ozdobne drzwi] A tu są moje apartamenty...

Jonathan Harker: Niech zgadnę: nie wolno zaglądać, ale tam nie ma nic ciekawego?

Hrabia Dracula: Właśnie.

[Dochodzą do drzwi na końcu korytarza.]

Hrabia Dracula: Oto pański pokój. Kolacja na stole. Proszę czuć się jak u siebie. Dobranoc. [odchodzi]

Jonathan Harker: Dobranoc. [otwiera drzwi do pokoju]

[Ukazuje się sympatyczny, jasny pokoik ogień na kominku, na stole kolacja – przypalone szaszłyki, czerwone wino mołdawskie półsłodkie oraz sernik; wygodne fotele, szafki z książkami etc. etc.]

Jonathan Harker: Mimo wszystko jakoś tu dziwnie. Hm... te latające bagaże... [wchodzi do pokoju] No i ta bramka... A, nieważneeee... [ziewając pada na łóżko i natychmiast zasypia]

…

[Sypialnia Jonathana Harkera w zamku hrabiego Draculi. Przed odsłonięte zasłony wesoło świeci słoneczko.]

[Jonathan Harker stoi przed lustrem; goli się, całą twarz ma w piance.]

Jonathan Harker: [opłukuje brzytwę; nuci, wpatrując się w zdjęcie Miny] Ta-a-ake me to the magic of the moment... [powraca do golenia] ... on a glo-o-o-oryyy night... [zacina się brzytwą] Auć!... [bohatersko goli się dalej] Do you really want to hurt me, do you really want to make me cryyyy...

Hrabia Dracula: [ukryty za drzwiami; szeptem] Not yet, my preciousSsSs...

…

[Gabinet Tfurcy. Przy drzwiach odziani w czerwień gwardziści, za oknem panorama Coruscant.]

Tfurca: A teraz, drodzy telewidzowie, nowy odcinek Fear Factor, odcinek specjalny na żywo z Transylwanii… Właściwie to jakim cudem my go widzimy?

Von Knoblauch: Wiesz, bo on ma wszczepiony jakiś chip, GPS i takie tam, i… właściwie to sam nie wiem. Czy to ważne?

[Ukazuje się błękitny hologram: sypialnia Jonathan Harkera, oraz on sam.]

Tfurca: Weź to przełącz na coś normalnego.

Von Knoblauch: Nie w gabinecie z tego fandomu. Oglądaj lepiej. Panie Harker, proszę o uśmiech, jest pan w ukrytej kamerze…

[Hologram Jonathana Harkera rozgląda się podejrzliwie.]

Jonathan Harker: Dałbym głowę, że coś słyszałem... [rezygnuje z patrolowania terenu i spokojnie wraca do golenia]

…

[Sypialnia Jonathana Harkera w zamku hrabiego Draculi. Golenia ciąg dalszy.]

[W okolicach drzwi na podłodze pojawia się cień.]

Hrabia Dracula: [wychodząc zza drzwi] Dzień dobry.

Jonathan Harker: [przestraszony podskakuje w miejscu, znów się zacinając] Niech to szlag!... [odwraca się do hrabiego Draculi, cokolwiek skrzywiony] Witam, hrabio...

Hrabia Dracula: Najmocniej przepraszam, chyba pana przestraszyłem. [nagle zauważa lustro i w mgnieniu oka rozbija je kopem z półobrotu]

[Jonathan Harker przygląda się, lekko zszokowany.]

Hrabia Dracula: [jak gdyby nigdy nic] Nie wiem, czy pan wie, ale patrzenie zbyt długo w lustro może być niebezpieczne. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co spojrzy z lustra.

Jonathan Harker: [ironicznie] Oczywiście, panie hrabio. A pod moim łóżkiem mieszka Straszydło Spod Łoża.

[Spod łóżka wychyla się kosmata łapa; oczy Jonathana Harkera przybierają rozmiary spodeczków.]

Zachrypnięty głos spod łóżka: Ave, Johnny.

[Z szafy wychyla się szkielet (Johnny Pijaczek).]

Szkielet (Johnny Pijaczek): Ktoś mnie – eep! – wołał? Aa! Ave, Tofik! Oups... dź'bry, hrabio... [wraca do szafy]

[Łapa macha parę razy i wraca pod łóżko; oczy Jonathana Harkera zaczynają powoli wracać do normalnych rozmiarów.]

Hrabia Dracula: Tofik, leżeć! [rzuca pod łóżko pomarańczową piłeczkę] Masz tu piłeczkę, pobaw się! [do Jonathana Harkera] Cóż, nie będę panu przeszkadzał. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się przy kolacji. Miłego dnia. [wychodzi]

Jonathan Harker: Tego umowa nie obejmowała... Tofik, dobre sobie... Niech ja tylko dorwę tych od scenariusza… Nie, niemożliwe, coś takiego nie mogło się wydarzyć… I co niby w ogóle jest ten scenariusz? Jestem przemęczony, wymyślam jakieś niestworzone rzeczy…

…

[Gabinet Tfurcy.]

Tfurca: Wow, to zadziałało chyba aż za dobrze…

Von Knoblauch: Mamy dobrego genetyka. Właściwie to hipnotyzer też był niezły. Hm, jak właściwie on ma zabić Draculę, powiedz mi?

Tfurca: No… właściwie to nie całkiem on. Według scenariusza to Van Helsing go zabije. Pomysłowy gość, nawiasem mówiąc. Zobacz. [wyciąga opasłe tomisko pt. „101 domowych sposobów na pozbycie się wampira", autorstwa profesora Van Helsinga]

Von Knoblauch: 101 sposobów? W mordę jeża, ten to miał inwencję. Czyli na przykład jak załatwić gada?

Tfurca: Właściwie wampir to bardziej to ssak.

Von Knoblauch: Fakt. Ssak, zdecydowanie. No to jak?

Tfurca: [przegląda księgę] A na przykład… Zdybać go w jego trumnie, za dnia, przebić serce osinowym kołkiem, w usta włożyć czosnek, obciąć głowę, na wieku trumny położyć Hostię... Całość dobrze by było skropić wodą święconą.

Von Knoblauch: Czemu właściwie osinowym? Po co tak komplikować? Nie można jakimś zwykłym? Albo, ja wiem, wykałaczką? I po co w ogóle się babrać z wbijaniem kołków, nie lepiej nimi strzelać?

Tfurca: No wiesz, dziadek Van Helsing to dżentelmen starej daty, pewnie wolał tradycyjne sposoby. [wstaje] Chodź, przerwa na kawę.

[Powoli wychodzą.]

Von Knoblauch: Ja bym jednak spróbował z tą wykałaczką… A nie, wróć, plastikowe chyba tylko mamy…

…

[Zamek hrabiego Draculi. Biblioteka. Wszędzie księgi, księgi, cudne stare księgi… Wystarczy chyba tych ksiąg.]

[Jonathan Harker i Hrabia Dracula siedzą przy stoliku, popijają czerwone wino i konwersują.]

Jonathan Harker: Pański akcent jest idealny, hrabio. Nie pojmuję, jak pan był w stanie tak doskonale opanować język angielski.

Hrabia Dracula: [skromnie] Ach, nic takiego. Dużo czytałem. Czy ma pan może zdjęcia tej posesji?

Jonathan Harker: Ależ oczywiście. Chwileczkę… [przegląda papiery w teczce] Oto one. [wyciąga pliczek zdjęć]

[Na zdjęciach ładna, klimatyczna stara posiadłość – dworek z przylegającą doń kaplicą.]

Hrabia Dracula: [ogląda uważnie zdjęcia] Bardzo ładna. Ma… mhm… swoisty klimat.

Jonathan Harker: Jest trochę zaniedbana, to fakt, ale odpowiada dokładnie pańskim wymaganiom. Przy tym w istocie ładna.

Hrabia Dracula: [znajduje zaplątane wśród zdjęć dworku zdjęcie Wilhelminy Murray] Nawet bardzo ładna.

Jonathan Harker: [rumieniec] Przepraszam, to zdjęcie nie miało się tutaj znaleźć.

Hrabia Dracula: [z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem] Wolno spytać, kim jest ta urocza młoda dama?

Jonathan Harker: [z dumą] To moja narzeczona.

Hrabia Dracula: [nadal się uśmiechając] Cóż… gratuluję. [zerka na zegar] Ach! Już świta! [zaaferowany] Cóż za marny ze mnie gospodarz, przetrzymałem pana całą noc! Proszę wybaczyć i na przyszłość mnie upominać. Odprowadzę pana do pokoju.

[Obaj wstają i wychodzą.]

…

[Zamek hrabiego Draculi. Hrabia Dracula i Jonathan Harker idą korytarzem. Jonathan Harker podziwia architekturę zamku – nadgryzioną zębem czasu, ale nadal wspaniałą.]

Jonathan Harker: Doprawdy, wspaniały zamek, hrabio. Nie myślał pan kiedyś, żeby go odremontować?

Hrabia Dracula: Och, rzecz niewarta zachodu. Przy tym ciężko znaleźć porządną ekipę. Stać mnie, żeby kupić sobie skromny dworek w Anglii i przeprowadzić się tam, zamek niech stoi.

Jonathan Harker: Nie sprzeda go pan?

Hrabia Dracula: Pamiątka rodzinna, że tak powiem. Wspomnienie świetności rodu… [niecierpliwe machnięcie ręką] Ach, pan nie zrozumie… Przy tym piękne wspomnienia z młodości…

[Hrabia Dracula z uśmiechem zerka na wiszące na ścianie ledwo widoczne spod warstwy kurzu portrety trzech młodych kobiet.]

Jonathan Harker: Pańskie siostry? [dostrzega uśmiech hrabiego] Przyjaciółki?

Hrabia Dracula: Chodzi panu o stan formalno-prawny czy faktyczny?

Jonathan Harker: Cóż… faktyczny.

Hrabia Dracula: W takim razie - to są moje żony.

Jonathan Harker: [pospiesznie zmieniając temat] Co tam jest? [wskazuje jakieś drzwi] Wygląda na starą kaplicę.

Hrabia Dracula: Nic takiego. Zejście do krypt. Nie polecam, ogromnie dużo tam nietoperzy.

Jonathan Harker: A tam? [wskazuje inne drzwi]

Hrabia Dracula: [ze specyficznym akcentem] Pan naprawdę nie może uwierzyć, że w tym zamku naprawdę _**nie**_ ma nic ciekawego.

Jonathan Harker: Ano, jakoś nie mogę.

[Docierają pod sypialnię Jonathana Harkera.]

Jonathan Harker: Cóż… dobranoc, ekscelencjo. [wchodzi]

Hrabia Dracula: Dobranoc. [za Harkerem zamykają się drzwi] Miły człowiek, ale doprawdy, co za idiota. Kryptę jakoś jeszcze by przeżył, ale wycieczka tam… Zresztą, jak chce, to będzie miał. [odchodzi korytarzem, śmiejąc się nieprzyjemnie]

…

[Zamek hrabiego Draculi, w samo południe. Jonathan Harker przed drzwiami do krypty.]

Jonathan Harker: Ja tam się nietoperzy nie boję. A-ha! [wchodzi]


	4. Odcinek 3

…

[Zamek hrabiego Draculi. Krypta. Ciemno, pod sufitem jedynie maleńkie okienka, przez które jednak prawie nie dochodzi światło. Wzdłuż ściany trzy zgrabne, gustownie zdobione kamienne sarkofagi. Na środku krypty, na podeście, jeden monumentalny sarkofag, wspaniale zdobiony; napis na płycie głosi: „Dracula".]

Jonathan Harker: [rozgląda się] Interesujące. [drwiąco] No i gdzie te nietoperze? [spogląda na sufit; sufit cały dosłownie oblepiony nietoperzami] Aha… Dobra… Ale pan jeszcze nie wygrał, hrabio.

[Nagle rozlega się GŁOS jak z przepastnych głębin ziemi, równie dobrze mogący pochodzić z sarkofagu Draculi jak i być wytworem wyobraźni Jonathana Harkera.]

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: [konfidencjonalnie] Ale całkiem nieźle mi idzie jak na razie, nie sądzi pan?

Jonathan Harker: Przywidzenia… [potrząsa głową, przeciera oczy, szczypie się w ramię] Auć! Dobrze, sprawdźmy, co kryją te sarkofagi…

[Jonathan Harker odsuwa pokrywę jednego z trzech stojących pod ścianą sarkofagów, pokrywy pozostałych dwóch same się odsuwają. W sarkofagach leżą trzy piękne, młode kobiety: brunetka, z burzą włosów i dwoma jasnymi pasemkami, blondynka o krótkich włosach i wielowątkowym uśmiechu, druga brunetka, również z krótkimi włosami; wszystkie wyglądają, jakby spokojnie spały, ale nie oddychają. Sarkofagi podpisane kolejno: „Marguarita", „Lalaith", „Selena".]

[Jonathan Harker przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się w leżące w sarkofagach kobiety.]

Jonathan Harker: Jakież one są piękne! [nagle zauważa szerszy kontekst sytuacji – sarkofagi] … Przecież… One… One nie żyją! Dracula je zabił!

[Z nieokreślonego miejsca dobiega wielce rozbawiony, potrójny, srebrzysty chichot.]

Jonathan Harker: Tylko spokojnie… To wszystko mi się tylko wydaje, tu jest strasznie duszno, tak, na pewno to jest to…

[Jonathan Harker pospiesznie zasuwa pokrywę sarkofagu, reszta sarkofagów sama się zamyka.]

Jonathan Harker: Dracula, nadeszła twoja godzina…

[Jonathan Harker podchodzi do sarkofagu Draculi, odsuwa wieko; jego oczom ukazuje się śpiący spokojnie hrabia; na twarzy hrabiego wyraz zasłużonego relaksu.]

Jonathan Harker: Śpi sobie… Wprawdzie mama mówiła żeby nie kopać leżącego, ale przecież nie będę go kopał… [uśmieszek] Czym by go tutaj… Haa!

[Jonathan Harker zauważa leżący pod oknem solidny, żelazny pręt, wyłamany z kraty zasłaniającej jedno z okien. Bierze pręt, podchodzi do sarkofagu, wspina się na jego krawędź i na odlew uderza hrabiego prosto w głowę.]

Jonathan Harker: A mmasz!

Hrabia Dracula: [budzi się] Uhh, Harker, musiałeś trafić prosto w oko?

[Na twarzy hrabiego Draculi, w okolicy oka, pojawia się czerwona pręga, podobna do tej u Skazy; poza tym hrabia cały i zdrowy.]

Jonathan Harker: [w szoku] On… On… nadal żyje! [unosi pręt w obronnym geście]

Hrabia Dracula: [siada] Daruj, Harker, wiem, że szaszłyki były spalone, zupa za słona i tak dalej, ale twoje zachowanie przekracza wszelkie granice…

[Na mgnienie oka włosy Jonathana Harkera wydłużają się do ramion i zmieniają kolor na czerwony.]

Jonathan Harker: Keine Granzeeeeen…

[Hrabia Dracula wstaje, zdenerwowany; ponieważ sarkofag stoi na podwyższeniu, Dracula jest teraz mniej więcej o połowę wyższy od Harkera.]

Hrabia Dracula: Zaraz ci założę blokadę celną na to twoje keine Granzen!

Jonathan Harker: [traci rezon] To ja… ten tego… nie będę przeszkadzał… to była tylko… eee… [nerwowy uśmieszek] taka mała kontrola snu…

Hrabia Dracula: [grzmiącym GŁOSEM] Śpię dobrze, nie śnią mi się koszmary, nie jest mi zimno i nie łazi po mnie robak, ale jak za godzinę przyjdziesz znowu to skontrolować to nie ręczę za siebie!

[Jonathan Harker przerażony wybiega z krypty.]

…

[Korytarz w zamku hrabiego Draculi, ten od portretów.]

[Jonathan Harker opiera się o ścianę i dyszy ciężko, próbując się uspokoić.]

Jonathan Harker: Chyba jak na razie faktycznie nieźle mu idzie… Ale sprawdźmy jeszcze inne drzwi… Bez przesady, gorzej już chyba być nie może…

[Jonathan Harker krąży po zamku, ale we wszystkich pokojach są tylko resztki mebli, obrazy i świece, wszystko pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Wreszcie wraca do korytarza z portretami.]

Jonathan Harker: Zostały już tylko jedne drzwi… Chwila, które to były?... A, wiem! Ostatnie drzwi na prawo… ostatnie drzwi na prawo… [rozgląda się] Na prawo nie ma ...… A może one miały być na lewo… Nieważne, wchodzę! [wchodzi]

…

[Komnata, zupełnie pusta, nie licząc świecznika w rogu i resztek mebli oraz kilkucalowej warstwy kurzu; duże okna; jedna z szyb wybita. Za oknami noc, świeci księżyc. Od czasu do czasu cicho wyje jakiś zbłąkany wilk.]

[Wchodzi Jonathan Harker; przebija się przez fałdy kurzu, dociera do ściany i wykończony osuwa się na podłogę, do pozycji siedzącej.]

Jonathan Harker: Padam ze zmęczenia… Zdrzemnę się tu chwilę.

[Jonathan Harker prawie już zasypia, gdy nagle przez wybitą szybę wpada wiatr; wznoszą się kłęby kurzu. W świetle księżyca kłęby zamieniają się w trzy kolumny kurzu i księżycowego światła; kolumny formują się w trzy kobiety: brunetkę z pasemkami (Marguarita) oraz blondynkę (Lalaith) i drugą brunetkę z krótkimi włosami (Selena) – te same, które były w krypcie. Wszystkie w długich sukniach z szerokimi rękawami (odpowiednio: czarnej, błękitnej i czerwonej). Wszystkie szczerzą swoje wampirze ząbki w ujmujących uśmiechach.]

[Jonathan Harker wpatruje się w wampirzyce, przecierając zaspane oczy.]

Marguarita: Och, spójrzcie, jakie małe przestraszone biedactwo…

Selena: Jak słodko śpi…

Lalaith: Śpij już, mój kwiatuszku…

[Wszystkie trzy zaczynają srebrzyście chichotać.]

Jonathan Harker: [półprzytomny] Co za dziwny sen…

Marguarita: [entuzjastycznie] Spójrzcie, budzi się!

Lalaith: [nuci] Budzisz się dziś, by…

Selena: [rozbawiona] No, no, nie tak ostro… Jeszcze bardziej go wystraszysz…

Lalaith: [śpiewa] Co dręczyło cię we śnie, tu zachwyci cię na jawie!

Marguarita: Och, przestań już. Ale faktycznie, nadszedł czas…

[Selena przyklęka przy Jonathanie i gładzi go po włosach; wygląda to, jakby głaskała przestraszone zwierzątko.]

Jonathan Harker: [już całkowicie rozbudzony] Co ty…

Lalaith: [nuci] Kiedy idzie noc…

Jonathan Harker: [lekki strach] No co Pani…

Marguarita: [śpiewa] Budzisz się dziś, by…

[Selena przerywa Marguaricie głośnym chichotem; następnie posyła Harkerowi uwodzicielski uśmiech.]

[Wszystkie trzy wampirzyce przytulają Jonathana – zupełnie jakby tuliły małe puchate zwierzątko.]

Jonathan Harker: [zestresowany] Ale… Ale… No co wy! Ja… Ja mam narzeczoną!

Selena: [słodki uśmiech] Och, ale tu jej nie ma…

Lalaith i Marguarita: Właśnie…

Jonathan Harker: RATUNKUUU! [próbuje się wyrwać] POMOCYYY!

[Z trzaskiem gromu i błyskiem pioruna pojawia się hrabia Dracula.]

Hrabia Dracula: Koniec przedstawienia!

Lalaith: Cóż, szkoda.

Selena: A miałam taką chęć się nad nim jeszcze poznęcać…

[Na ustach Marguarity pojawia się paskudny uśmieszek; wampirzyca przewraca oczami tak, że przez chwilę widać same białka; na ten widok Jonathan Harker mdleje.]

Marguarita: Ha! Naiwniak…

Selena: Dał się nabrać na taką prostą sztuczkę…

Lalaith: Ale jak on mógł uwierzyć, że się nam podoba? On? **Nam?**

Marguarita: Wszyscy faceci tacy są…

Hrabia Dracula: Doprawdy, _**wszyscy?**_

Lalaith: Och, ty nie jesteś jakimś tam facetem, kochanie. [czule tuli się do hrabiego] Ty jesteś wampirem.

Selena: [pod nosem] Sześćsetletnim…

Hrabia Dracula: [unosi brew] Czy to była jakaś insynuacja, moja droga?

Marguarita: Ona chciała tylko podkreślić… twoją ogromną wiedzę…

Selena: [uśmieszek] Oczywiście. Wiedzę i doświadczenie… w _wielu_ kwestiach… [również tuli się do hrabiego]

[Ponieważ hrabia ma tylko dwa boki, Marguarita musi się zadowolić smyrnięciem go po policzku.]

Hrabia Dracula: [obłaskawiony] Przypuśćmy, że wam wierzę. Dalej, dziewczęta, znikajcie!

Marguarita: [której widocznie smyrnięcie jednak nie zadowoliło] I nudźcie się całą noc? Jeszcze czego! Jak się chciało mieć trzy żony to teraz…

Hrabia Dracula: [wyciąga rękę w geście kapitulacji] Stop, stop! Już! Nie chce mi się z wami kłócić. [sięga za pazuchę i wyciąga małe, białe, puchate kociątko]

Wszystkie wampirzyce: Jaki słodziak! [rozpływają się nad urokiem kotka] Kici-kici… Oooch, mruczy! Cudowny! Śliczny! A teraz miauczy!...

Hrabia Dracula: [kręci głową] Ach, kobiety…

Marguarita: Chodź do mnie kotku! [drapie kotka za uszami]

Selena: Nie, nie idź do niej, chodź do mnie! No, kiciu… [drapie kotka pod bródką]

[Kotek miauczy, mruczy i popiskuje ze szczęścia.]

[Lalaith, jako dojrzalsza niż pozostałe wampirzyce, nie daje się tak łatwo podejść. Uśmiecha się ujmująco do hrabiego i słodko mruga oczętami; hrabia obejmuje ją czule.]

Hrabia Dracula: O co chodzi, najdroższa? Nie podoba ci się kotek?

Lalaith: Kochanie, a co z tym wyjazdem do Londynu, który nam obiecałeś?

Hrabia Dracula: Właśnie kupiłem nam domek letniskowy. Wyjeżdżamy już niedługo.

Lalaith: Wiedziałam, że można na ciebie liczyć!

[Rozradowana Lalaith zarzuca hrabiemu ręce na szyję i nagradza go całusem w policzek.]

Hrabia Dracula: Dlatego mówiłem, żeby zostawić tego biedaka w spokoju, to właśnie on znalazł nam ten domek. Właśnie, Harker…

[Hrabia Dracula podchodzi do ściany i naciska przycisk; otwiera się zapadnia w podłodze i Jonathan Harker spada piętro niżej, prosto do swojego łóżka.]

Hrabia Dracula: I po sprawie. Mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do załatwienia, muszę lecieć.

[Marguarita i Selena nadal pochłonięte zabawą z kotkiem.]

[Lalaith strzepuje Draculi z ramienia niewidoczny pyłek.]

Lalaith: Uważaj na nisko przelatujące wiedźmy, kochanie.

…

[Wieczór. Sypialnia Jonathana Harkera w zamku hrabiego Draculi. Jedno z okien otwarte. Harker budzi się.]

Jonathan Harker: Ale miałem koszmar… Cóż, dzień jak co dzień, lepiej ogolę się.

[Jonathan wstaje, wyciąga lusterko; zauważa na policzku ślad szminki; w szoku upuszcza lusterko… które niestety nie tłucze się, bo spada na dywan.]

Jonathan Harker: To… To się działo naprawdę!

[Harker przyklęka, żeby podnieść lusterko; nagle zauważa, że jego odbicie jest teraz jakieś inne.]

Jonathan Harker: A niech to!... W jedną noc posiwiałem!... Ale teraz przynajmniej już wiem, czemu hrabia wygląda jak wygląda…

[Przez okno widać wieżę zamku, w jednym jej okien – hrabia Dracula.]

Hrabia Dracula: Kiedy sześciuset lat dożyjesz, tak dobrze wyglądać nie będziesz…

…

[Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie… Whitby, dom pań Westenra. Salon. Pani Westenra siedzi w fotelu przy stoliku i szydełkuje. Wbiega rozpromieniona Lucy – śliczna blondynka o błękitnych oczach i niewinnej twarzyczce aniołka.]

Lucy: Mamo, mamo, przyszedł list od Miny!

Pani Westenra: Co pisze?

Lucy: Przyjedzie do nas na parę tygodni. Czy to nie cudownie?

Pani Westenra: Szczerze mówiąc, moja droga, mało mnie to obchodzi.

[Lucy patrzy na matkę z wyrzutem w błękitnych oczętach; Pani Westenra błyskawicznie kapituluje.]

Pani Westenra: Och, ale cieszę się, że ty się cieszysz, kochanie. Co jeszcze pisze panna Murray?

Lucy: Jak tylko Jonathan… to znaczy pan Harker wróci z Transylwanii, pobierają się… [zniecierpliwienie] Och, to takie niesprawiedliwe! Ja tu usycham z braku towarzystwa i miłych, inteligentnych, przystojnych mężczyzn…

Pani Westenra: [oburzona] Lucy!

Lucy: … i z nudów, a Mina ma takiego wspaniałego narzeczonego!

…

[Dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Zamek Draculi, sypialnia Jonathana Harkera. Harker przy stoliku, pisze dziennik. Na podłodze pod drzwiami leżą fragmenty rozbitego lusterka.]

Jonathan Harker: Wydaje mi się, że tracę rozum…

[Harker przerywa pisanie; jego wzrok pada na leżące obok dziennika zdjęcie Miny.]

Jonathan Harker: [dramatycznie] Ach, Mino, ukochana! A miało być tak pięknie! Ale ja nigdy nie wrócę, zwariuję tutaj i zginę! To już koniec! Ach, Mino, żegnaj, żegnaj, najdroższa! [uspokaja się; na twarzy kamienny, ponury spokój] Reszta… jest milczeniem.

[Za oknem rozlegają się jakieś krzyki. Harker wstaje, niesamowitym wysiłkiem woli, i podchodzi do okna.]

…

[Przed zamkiem Draculi. Pod ścianami leniwie wyleguje się stado wilków.

Na dziedzińcu stoi mała dziewczynka w czerwonym płaszczyku z kapturkiem, w dłoni trzyma koszyczek.]

Dziewczynka: Hlabio Dlacula! Hlabio Dlacula!

[Otwierają się wrota; w progu staje hrabia Dracula i zaczyna roztaczać wokół siebie mroczną aurę grozy.]

Hrabia Dracula: Czego tu chcesz, dziecko?

Dziewczynka: [niewzruszona mroczną aurą] Panie hlabio, oddaj mi mojego kicia!

Hrabia Dracula: Nie ma mowy. Dziecko, muszę przez parę dni czymś zająć moje trzy żony. Czasem tylko dwie, ale to i tak trudne.

Dziewczynka: Ale… ale jak to? Buuu, ale ja ce mojego kicia! [wybucha płaczem]

[Hrabia Dracula namyśla się przez chwilę.]

Hrabia Dracula: Możesz dostać kilka nietoperzy.

Dziewczynka: Nietopesy? [rozchmurza się] Ce ctery.

Hrabia Dracula: Dwa, i ani jednego więcej.

Dziewczynka: I jednego wilka? [spogląda na hrabiego słodkimi oczkami, z których zaraz poleją się kolejne łzy]

Hrabia Dracula: [do siebie] Mam za miękkie serce… [do dziewczynki] Ale tylko jednego.

[Hrabia gwiżdże; jeden z wilków wstaje i truchtem podbiega do dziewczynki; gdzieś z wieży zlatują dwa nietoperze i ładują się dziewczynce do koszyczka.]

Dziewczynka: [uszczęśliwiona] Dzienkuje, hlabio! Som ślicne! Zrestą, kicia jus mi siem zacynała nudzić.

Hrabia Dracula: Prose… Uh, _proszę_.

[Dziewczynka zabiera wilka i nietoperze i oddala się od zamku w radosnych podskokach.]

[Hrabia, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o zaraźliwym sposobie mówienia, wraca do zamku.]

[Z okna jednej z wież wychyla się Jonathan Harker. Długo spogląda za oddalającą się dziewczynką.]

Jonathan Harker: Co za potwór! Zabrał dziecku kotka!

…

[Gabinet Tfurcy. Meble mniej więcej z roku 1900. Za oknem panorama ówczesnego Manhattanu; na dachu jednego z domów człowiek w czarnej pelerynie (powiewającej) i w białej masce na twarzy.]

Narrator: [konfidencjonalnie, do widzów] Tym razem zgodzę się, że to przegięcie.

Von Knoblauch: Czy mi się wydaje, czy obiecałaś naszemu Harkerowi nr 2 że najdalej w następnym odcinku ożeni się z Miną?

Tfurca: [pod nosem] Z granatem... [głośno] Owszem. Mam jeszcze jeden odcinek.

Von Knoblauch: Czemu coś mi mówi, że się nie wyrobisz?

Tfurca: Wyrobimy się może jakoś. Wiesz, najszybsza wersja, dokupimy ze dwie minuty czasu antenowego…

[Żyrandol zaczyna się podejrzanie kołysać.]

Von Knoblauch: A… no wiesz… co z ich nocą poślubną? Bo przecież on właśnie na to poleciał, prawda?

Tfurca: [uśmiech] Cóż… Te sceny będą na kolekcjonerskim wydaniu DVD. Za jakieś pół roku. W Polsce za rok.

[Żyrandol spada z wielkim hukiem i zapada ciemność.]


	5. Odcinek 4

…

[Sypialnia Jonathana Harkera w zamku hrabiego Draculi. Świta. Jonathan w pośpiechu pakuje swoje rzeczy.]

[Po chwili kończy. Wstaje, prostuje się dumnie, przybiera heroiczną pozę i wygłasza epicki monolog. (Ze względu na zagrożenie życia bohatera monolog został ograniczony do dwóch zdań.)]

Jonathan Harker: Może nie mogę cię zabić, Dracula, ale mogę uprzedzić Anglię o twoim istnieniu. A już na pewno mogę uratować tego nieszczęsnego kotka!

…

[Whitby. Dom pań Westenra, salon. Lucy Westenra ze swoją przyjaciółką Miną Murray siedzą na sofie i plotkują.]

Lucy: Wiesz, poznałam ostatnio trzech wspaniałych mężczyzn… I wyobraź sobie, oświadczyli mi się wszyscy troje! Właściwie to zaraz przed tym, jak do mnie przyjechałaś. Jestem pewna, że przyniosłaś mi szczęście, kochana.

Mina: Cieszę się, Lucy. Nie trzymaj mnie dłużej w niepewności, kim oni są?

Lucy: Poznasz ich już niedługo…

[Z holu dobiegają hałasy i trzask zamykanych drzwi. Do salonu wchodzi typowy amerykański kowboj.]

Quincey Morris: Hej mała.

Lucy: Och. Poznasz ich chyba szybciej, niż myślałam… Mino, to Quincey Morris. Z Teksasu. Quincey, to moja przyjaciółka, Mina Murray.

Quincey Morris: [uchyla kapelusza] Całuję rączki.

[Znów hałasy z holu. Do salonu wchodzi sympatyczny młody mężczyzna o nieprzytomnym spojrzeniu zapalonego naukowca.]

Dr Jack Seward: Dzień dobry, Lucy.

Lucy: To Jack Seward. Jest kierownikiem szpitala psychiatrycznego w Carfax. Moja przyjaciółka, Mina Murray.

Dr Jack Seward: Miło mi panią poznać.

[Kolejne hałasy z holu. Wchodzi przystojny młody dżentelmen; wywija trzymaną w dłoni ozdobną laską, która – rzecz jasna – ma na czubku gałkę.]

Arthur Holmwood: Witaj, pani mego serca.

Lucy: [rumieni się] Arthur Holmwood, lord Godalming… Właściwie to chciałam cię prosić o radę, za którego z nich mam wyjść, ale Artur tak pięknie do mnie mówi… i jest taki przystojny…

Mina: [praktyczna, jak zwykle] I taki bogaty…

Lucy: [zapatrzona w Arthura, powtarza bezmyślnie] I bogaty… [wraca do przytomności] Arthurze, poznaj moją przyjaciółkę, Minę Murray.

[Arthur dwornie kłania się Minie.]

Lucy: Czyż nie jest wspaniały?

[Lucy wstaje i przybiera uroczystą minę.]

Lucy: Chłopcy, muszę wam coś powiedzieć… podjęłam decyzję i… [zalotnie spogląda spod rzęs] Przyjmuję twoje oświadczyny, Arthurze. Jack, Quincey… wybaczcie mi, proszę.

Quincey Morris: [zgrywa twardziela] Drobiazg, mała. [klepie Arthura w ramię] Najlepszego, chłopie.

Dr Jack Seward: Życzę wam szczęścia na nowej drodze życia.

[Wszyscy rozglądają się za Arthurem, który nagle zniknął ze sceny. Po chwili poszukiwań okazuje się, że leży na ziemi – zemdlał z nadmiaru szczęścia.]

Lucy: Och, jaki on jest słodki i wrażliwy!

…

[W tym samym czasie. Whitby, dom pań Westenra, hol po drugiej stronie salonu.]

[Pani Westenra i lord Godalming senior podsłuchują pod drzwiami.]

Pani Westenra: Udało się.

Lord Godalming: Gratuluję pomysłu, pani Westenra. Szkoda, że córka nie odziedziczyła pani zmysłu praktycznego.

Pani Westenra: Z naszą pomocą oboje z Arthurem jeszcze się go nauczą. Może szklaneczkę wina, dla uczczenia naszego triumfu?

Lord Godalming: Z chęcią, droga pani, z chęcią.

[Oboje oddalają się do gabinetu pani Westenra na szklaneczkę wina.]

…

[Sypialnia Jonathana Harkera w zamku hrabiego Draculi. Wieczór. Jonathan Harker siedzi przy biurku i zawzięcie kreśli skomplikowane szkice, tu i ówdzie okraszone notatkami. Wokół biurka stosy papierów; na blacie ustawiony istny wał z książek.]

Jonathan Harker: Jeszcze godzina czy dwie, a plany ucieczki z tego przeklętego miejsca będą gotowe. Ale najpierw muszę przez chwilę dotlenić mózg.

[Jonathan Harker podchodzi do okna i otwiera je; oddycha głęboko, ciesząc się czystym górskim powietrzem, i podziwia panoramę za oknem.]

[Nagle w wieży naprzeciwko, piętro niżej, otwiera się okno. Jonathan Harker wpatruje się w nie, zdziwiony. Po chwili w oknie pojawia się ciemna sylwetka; w świetle księżyca wyraźnie widać tylko białe włosy.]

Jonathan Harker: A niech mnie, to Dracula!

[Hrabia Dracula, bo on ci to jest, wychodzi i przez okno i zaczyna schodzić po murze, głową w dół. Jego peleryna przez moment majestatycznie powiewa, ale prawie natychmiast opada hrabiemu na głowę.]

[Jonathana Harkera dobiega ciche, ale wyraźne „Szlag!"; Harker z satysfakcją obserwuje bezskuteczne zmagania hrabiego z peleryną i grawitacją. Wreszcie hrabia poddaje się. Do Harkera dobiega jego kolejne przekleństwo, zapewne w ojczystej mowie hrabiego, brzmiące mniej więcej jak „Urwał nać!".]

[Hrabia zmienia się w nietoperza i bez dalszych kłopotów odlatuje w siną dal. Na horyzoncie, na tle nocnego nieba, długo jeszcze majaczy biały łepek nietoperza.]

…

[Gabinet Tfurcy. Domyślamy się tego po panującej tam nadal ciemności.]

Głos von Knoblaucha: No, tym razem to zaszalałaś… Żeby nie powiedzieć żeś napisała jak pogryziona.

Głos Tfurcy: Ano, leciutko mnie poniosło.

[Gdzieś z ciemności rozlega się chóralny zaśpiew: „Lecę bo chcęęę!"]

Głos von Knoblaucha: Rozum wprawdzie nie śpi, ale jeśli słuch mnie nie myli, budzą się upiory…

[Z innego miejsca ciemności rozlega się: „Insolent boy! This sla-… Aaargh!"]

Głos Tfurcy: Co to było?

Głos von Knoblaucha: Czy to ważne? Było, nie ma. Kołek prosto w serce zadziała na każdego.

…

[Sypialnia Jonathana Harkera w zamku hrabiego Draculi. Tuż przed świtem. Harker pod oknem; czeka na powrót hrabiego, ale nie może się doczekać. Wyrusza do krypty na poszukiwania kotka.]

…

[Zamek Draculi, krypta. Trumny trzech wampirzyc otwarte; Lalaith i Selena leżą w swoich trumnach – obie w koszulkach nocnych z koronkami i falbankami, obie mają pod głowami obszyte koronką poduszeczki, obie są przykryte puchatymi kołderkami i obie czule tulą swoje pluszowe nietoperki; Marguarita biega po krypcie i gorączkowo czegoś szuka.]

Lalaith: Połóż się, już prawie południe!

Selena: Halo, tu się próbuje spać!

Marguarita: Ale ja szukam naszego kotka!

Lalaith: [tłumiąc ziewnięcie] Poszukasz wieczorem. Pewnie wybrał się na spacer po zamku, albo znowu śpi na pelerynie Draculi.

Selena: [radośnie] No to wieczorem nasz skarb będzie miał puchatą pelerynę.

[Przy wtórze chichotu Lalaith, Seleny oraz swojego własnego Marguarita układa się w swojej trumnie, przytula czule pluszowego wilczka i zasypia.]

…

[Zamek Draculi, znajomy korytarz. Pod drzwiami krypty nasz zaginiony biały kotek bawi się jedną z peleryn Draculi, wydrapując na niej wzdłuż i w poprzek ślady swoich pazurków.]

[Wchodzi Jonathan Harker; w ręku trzyma resztki przypalonych szaszłyków z ostatniej kolacji.]

Jonathan Harker: Kici-kici, kotku.

Kotek: [szczerzy ząbki] Ksss.

[Harker przykuca i podstawia kotu pod nos resztki szaszłyków; kotek wącha nieufnie. Jonathan, nie czekają, aż kotek skończy oględziny, łapie kotka pod przednie łapy, chowa za pazuchę i błyskawicznie wycofuje się do głównych wrót zamku.]

…

[Zamek Draculi. Główny hall. Jonathan Harker, już bez marynarki i kamizelki, majstruje przy zamku od drzwi. Obok słodko śpi kotek, zwinięty w kulkę na ubraniach Harkera.]

[Nagle na drzwiach tuż obok Harkera pojawia się cień.]

Hrabia Dracula: Widzę, że jest pan kreatywnym człowiekiem i zawsze potrafi sobie pan znaleźć jakieś zajęcie.

[Jonathan Harker o mało nie dostaje palpitacji serca, kończy się jednak tylko na poważnym stresie.]

Jonathan Harker: Mógłby pan więcej tego nie robić?

Hrabia Dracula: Czego?

Jonathan Harker: Nie zakradać się tak znienacka!

Hrabia Dracula: Ale wcale nie znienacka, przyszedłem z biblioteki.

[Harker i Dracula przez chwilę mierzą się spojrzeniami; spojrzenie Harkera mówi mniej więcej: „Wiem, że jesteś wampirem", zaś spojrzenie hrabiego odpowiada spokojnie: „Co w związku z tym zamierzasz zrobić?", a za moment dodaje: „Obaj wiemy, że nic, i ty wiesz, że ja wiem, że ty wiesz."]

Jonathan Harker: Jak się udał spacer, hrabio?

Hrabia Dracula: Doskonale, dziękuję. Och, widzę że znalazł pan kotka moich żon. Bardzo się o niego martwiły. Wie pan, kobiety…

[Jonathan Harker robi znak krzyża i rozgląda się wokół przerażony.]

Jonathan Harker: Wiem…

[Hrabia Dracula zauważa, że z zamka drzwi sterczy kilka drutów, a na podłodze leży ogromny pęk różnych kluczy. Jak gdyby nigdy bierze śpiącego kotka na ręce i wchodzi po schodach na piętro. Na piętrze zatrzymuje się i odwraca przez ramię w stronę Harkera.]

Hrabia Dracula: Przy okazji, panie Harker - wybierał się pan gdzieś?

Jonathan Harker: Ee… Po żwirek dla kotka!

…

[Zamek Draculi. Kolejny dzień. Jonathan Harker wygląda przez okno, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego może ze sobą zrobić. Nagle zauważa jakiś ruch przy bramie; brama otwiera się i na dziedziniec wjeżdża grupa Cyganów na wozach. Wozy wyładowane drewnianymi skrzyniami.]

Jonathan Harker: To moja szansa!

[W biegu zabiera spakowane wcześniej bagaże i pędem udaje się do krypty, by jednak wbrew przeciwnościom losu bohatersko uratować kotka.]

…

[Zamek Draculi. Dziedziniec. W oknie jednej z wież Jonathan Harker, z workiem na plecach i wczepionym w surdut kotkiem; próbuje wyjść przez okno i zejść po murach. W wyniku wrednego działania grawitacji spada, razem z kotkiem, jednaj w przeciwieństwie do kotka, który ląduje na czterech łapach, Jonathan ląduje na czterech literach.]

Jonathan Harker: Ałć!

[Jonathan wstaje, zabiera bagaże i kotka i bohatersko rusza w drogę powrotną do Bukowiny, lekko kuśtykając i co chwila rozcierając potłuczone siedzenie.]

…

[Zamek Draculi. Krypta. Wieczór. Hrabia Dracula budzi swoje żony, podchodząc po kolei do każdej z małżonek i na powitanie całując każdą w czółko.]

Lalaith: [całuje hrabiego w policzek] Dobry wieczór, kochanie.

Selena: [całuje hrabiego w policzek] Dobry wieczór, skarbie.

Marguarita: [całuje hrabiego]

[Dużo, dużo później… Zgoda, relatywnie dużo później. Lalaith i Selena już ubrane, czeszą się. Marguarita nadal całuje hrabiego.]

Selena: Eh, ta to nigdy nie ma dość.

Lalaith: Kochanie, bo noc się skończy a my nie zdążymy wyjechać.

[Dracula odrywa się od Marguarity, lekko rozczochrany i lekko pozbawiony tchu.]

Hrabia Dracula: Wybaczcie, moje drogie.

Selena: Właściwie to jak jedziemy? W trumnach?

Lalaith: Zanudzę się sama… Ileż można układać pasjansa. Poza tym na wybojach karty wypadają między deskami.

Hrabia Dracula: Spokojnie, zamówiłem dla nas luksusową wyściełaną trumnę rodzinną. Kilka wiosek dalej jest taki rodzinny zakład, Igor&Igor, mają dobrą ofertę.

Marguarita: Co tam trumna! Harker zabrał naszego kotka!

Selena: Jak to: naszego kotka?

[Lalaith nic nie mówi, ale w jej oczach pojawia się niebezpieczny błysk.]

Hrabia Dracula: A chciałem tylko mieć spokojne wakacje… Nie bójcie się, odzyskamy waszego kotka.

Marguarita: I zemścimy się. Mwahaha!

[Za oknem wali grom; rozpoczyna się burza z piorunami, z towarzyszeniem oberwania chmury.]

…

[W tym samym czasie… Las, gdzieś na trasie zamek Draculi – Bukowina. Jonathan resztką sił pełznie przed siebie. Z dala słyszy wycie wilków.]

Jonathan Harker: Jeszcze trochę… Jeszcze tylko parę kroków…

[Wycie wilków rozlega się coraz bliżej. Nagle na ścieżce przed Jonathanem pojawiają się dwa wilki: szary oraz biały.]

Biały wilk: Chłopaki, wrócił nasz McDrive…

Szary wilk: Tym razem to raczej Walk Thru'…

[Jonathan zaczyna już żegnać się z życiem, kiedy rozpętuje się wywołana przez wściekłą Marguaritę burza z piorunami, z towarzyszeniem oberwania chmury. W mgnieniu oka wszyscy przemoczeni do suchej nitki, czy też – w przypadku wilków – do suchego włoska. Wokół walą pioruny, łamią się drzewa etc.]

[Wilki rezygnują z kolacji na rzecz szukania schronienia przed deszczem.]

Biały wilk: [odbiegając w siną i mokrą dal] Następnym razem przed wyjściem na polowanie zdejmę futro…

[Strugi deszczu błyskawicznie zamieniają ścieżkę w rwący potok; Jonathan, trzymając w zębach bagaże, wdrapuje się na złamane drzewo i na tej prowizorycznej tratwie spływa do Bukowiny.]

…

[Kilkanaście dni później, prawie u wybrzeży Anglii. Płynie okręt przed odmęty… Okręt jest statkiem pirackim, nazywa się „Czarna Perła" i należy do kapitana Jacka Sparrowa. Na pokładzie załoga śpiewa okazjonalną pieśń piracką, zdrowo okraszoną procentami.]

Piraci: Piętnastu chłopców na umrzyka skrzyni, hej jo-ho-ho, i butelka rumu!

Bosman: [do kapitana] Ej, Jacek! Rum się kończy, polej jeszcze!

[Jacek Sparrow polewa jeszcze, wobec czego na pokładzie rozkręca się zabawa.]

…

[„Czarna Perła". Pod pokładem kilka drewnianych skrzyń, wypełnionych ziemią, oraz wielka ozdobna dębowa trumna. Wieko trumny otwarte; w środku widać stos poduszek i kilka puchowych okryć.

Hrabia Dracula siedzi, opierając się o wieko, i spokojnie coś czyta. Marguarita drzemie, zwinięta w kłębek u boku hrabiego. Selena siedzi obok i z błogą miną czochra hrabiemu włosy; hrabia nie reaguje i spokojnie czyta dalej. Lalaith leży obok hrabiego, opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i czyta razem z nim. Krótko mówiąc – pełna sielanka.

Pod dobroczynnym wpływem chwili (względnego) spokoju, czułej opieki trzech małżonek i (chwilowego) braku stresów hrabia powoli młodnieje.]

…

[„Czarna Perła". Na pokładzie nadal trwa zabawa. Piraci, znudzeni śpiewaniem, zaczynają odgrywać bitwę morską. Ponieważ z braku drewnianych rekwizytów korzystają z prawdziwej broni, cała załoga ginie.]

[Okręt, niewzruszony, nadal płynie przez odmęty.]

* * *

_Nota od Ałtorki:_

Początkowo hrabia miał płynąć do Anglii zwykłym statkiem, ale ta skrzynia umrzyka tak ładnie się wpasowała do kontekstu... x]


	6. Odcinek 5

…

[Budapeszt. Szpital „Saint-Tropez", prowadzony przez francuskie zakonnice. Kuracjusze zażywają poobiedniej kąpieli słonecznej. Wokół krzątają się siostrzyczki w wysokich czepkach.]

[Nagle w krzakach coś zaczyna się ruszać. Krzyki, piski, porzucone w trawie kule, ogólna panika i chaos.]

[Z krzaków wypełza na czworakach zarośnięty, obdarty mężczyzna. Ubranie ma w strzępach, wzrok błędny, twarz upiornie bladą; na głowie grzywa potarganych włosów; jest wychudzony tak, że przez dziury w ubraniu można policzyć mu wszystkie żebra, potyka się o wlokącą się za nim siwą brodę. Jedną ręką się podpiera, w drugiej niesie kotka.]

Jonathan Harker: Uratowałem go! Uratowałem! [krańcowo wyczerpany pada twarzą na gościnne łono Matki Ziemi]

[Siostrzyczki, w których miłosierdzie przezwycięża obawę przez dziwnym przybyszem, zabierają go do szpitala, by się nim zająć.]

[Wszyscy pacjenci, doszedłszy do siebie po początkowym szoku, tłumnie rzucają się, by pobawić się z przyniesionym przez tajemniczego mężczyznę słodkim, puchatym kotkiem.]

…

[Gabinet Tfurcy. Kryzys oświetleniowy najwyraźniej został zażegnany, bo widzimy okrągłą komnatę, w niej w kręgu ustawione dwanaście krzeseł. Za oknem panorama Coruscant.]

Głos Yody: Przesada zdecydowana, to jest.

Von Knoblauch: Czy to ważne?

[Von Knoblauch wraz z Tfurcą przeglądają scenariusz. Von Knoblauch czyta jeszcze raz scenę, w której Jonathan dociera do szpitala w Budapeszcie.]

Von Knoblauch: Mały, puchaty kotek… Czemu od razu nie kucyponki?

Tfurca: No jakby to wyglądało, powóz Draculi ciągnięty przez różowe kucyponki.

Von Knoblauch: A gdyby tak czarne?

Tfurca: Jednorożce może od razu?

Von Knoblauch: [krztusi się] Ta. Jednorożce-pegazy.

Tfurca: Z brokatowym lakierem na kopytkach!

…

[Whitby. Ruiny starego opactwa; podziemia. W swojej trumnie hrabia Dracula z krzykiem budzi się z koszmarnego snu, w którym jego mroczny powóz ciągnęły cztery różowe kucyponki.]

…

[Whitby, niedzielny poranek. Na rynku pod kościołem chłopiec rozdaje wydanie specjalne miejscowej gazetki parafialnej.]

[Na pierwszej stronie artykuł o tajemniczym statku, który poprzedniej nocy przybił do brzegu, z towarzyszeniem burzy z piorunami, wiatru halnego oraz małego trzęsienia ziemi. Na statku znaleziono tylko ciało kapitana oraz małego jeża (żywego), który szybko wytuptał na brzeg i skrył się w zaroślach. Obok artykułu zamieszczona ilustracja: kapitan, przywiązany do masztu; na piersi ma tabliczkę z napisem: „Dla krakena."]

[Do końca dnia całe miasto mówi tylko o tajemniczym statku.]

[Przejęty tajemniczymi wydarzeniami ksiądz na ambonie zapomina o zapowiedziach na ślub Lucy Westenra, panny, z Arthurem Holmwoodem, (prawie) lordem Godalming.]

…

[Whitby, noc. Dom pań Westenra. Pokój Lucy. Lucy nie może spać, stwierdza więc, że wyjdzie na spacer. Wychodzi na balkon i po porastającym go bluszczu schodzi na ziemię.]

…

[Whitby, dom pań Westenra. Piętro niżej; Mina śpi w pokoju gościnnym. Budzi ją stukanie w okno. Mina budzi się akurat w momencie, by zobaczyć znikającą za furtką ogrodową koszulę nocną Lucy.]

Mina: Och nie, Lucy znów lunatyk uje!

[Mina chwyta szal i biegnie za Lucy.]

…

[Whitby, ruiny opactwa. Dracula wychodzi z podziemi, przeciąga się i ziewa.]

Hrabia Dracula: Cóż za piękny wieczór… Wybiorę się na spacer. Z tego klifu za cmentarzem powinny być piękne widoki. Hm, chyba mamy sezon wypoczynkowy… Cóż, zmienię się w jakieś zwierzę w takim razie, dla kamuflażu.

[Hrabia Dracula zmienia się w wilka.]

Selena: W jeża, w jeża!

Niania Ogg: [fałszuje] I tylko jeża…

Lalaith: Och, ależ da się.

[W połowie przemiany coś się zacina; Dracula zmienia się w jeża.]

Dracula (jeż): [fuka]

[Tłumaczenie: _Na zimną bieżącą wodę, znów zwarcie w synapsach!_]

Tfurca: Ech, no i całą tajemniczość szlag trafił.

Dracula (jeż): [fuka oburzony]

[Tłumaczenie: _Ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież!_]

…

[Whitby, park przy ruinach opactwa. Trzy żony Draculi opalają się w świetle księżyca; Marguarita coś czyta, Selena i Lalaith rozpalają grilla. W koszyczku obok widoczne pętka kaszanki i kilka butelek wina.]

Marguarita: Jak wam idzie, dziewczyny?

Lalaith: Pff. Myślisz że jak byłaś pierwsza to wolno ci się obijać? Idź kieliszki przynieś, w podziemiach zostały.

Marguarita: Pff.

Selena: A jak właściwie zostałyście żonami naszego skarba? Ee, no wiecie… Noc, pełnia, balkon i zwiewna koszula nocna?

Marguarita: Co za brednie. W zwiewnej koszuli nocą na balkonie w tym klimacie to można co najwyżej złapać zapalenie tego i owego. Dostałam ofertę pracy jako bibliotekarz… To znaczy… Cóż, nie było innych chętnych.

[Retrospekcja mode on.]

_[Karpaty, zamek Draculi. Do wrót puka zakapturzona postać. Wrota otwierają się i staje w nich hrabia Dracula, _*młody* _hrabia Dracula.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Witam w moich skromnych progach. Proszę wejść śmiało i wnieść ze sobą nieco radości._

_[Zakapturzona postać zdejmuje kaptur.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Ach, pani… to znaczy…_

_Marguarita: Tak, jestem kobietą. Dobry wieczór, hrabio._

_[Marguarita uśmiecha się czarująco spod burzy brązowych włosów (i dwóch jasnych pasemek).]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Proszę wybaczyć, nie sądziłem, że… Mniejsza o to. Witam raz jeszcze._

_[Hrabia Dracula całuje dłoń Marguarity; Marguarita w siódmym niebie.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Proszę wejść, śmiało i bez obaw. Nie gryzę._

_[Marguarita wchodzi, mrucząc pod nosem: „A szkoda…"]_

…

_[Zamek Draculi, biblioteka. Marguarita stoi na drabince i porządkuje księgi. Wchodzi Dracula.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Dobry wieczór. [uśmiecha się uprzejmie] Mam nadzieję, że katalogowanie mojego księgozbioru nie sprawia pani problemów._

_Marguarita: Właściwie to nie, ale czasem trochę brakuje mi rąk, że się tak wyrażę…_

_[Marguarita spogląda na hrabiego niewinnym wzrokiem małego stworzonka, które właśnie ma wielki kłopot. Hrabia jest dżentelmenem, więc może zrobić tylko jedno…]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Pozwoli pani, że pomogę. _

_[Hrabia Dracula bierze od Marguarity książki i podaje jej pojedynczo kolejne tomy.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Następnym razem proszę się nie krępować i od razu prosić o pomoc, to naprawdę żaden problem._

_[Marguarita zabiera się do schodzenia z drabinki; hrabia wyciąga dłoń, żeby pomóc jej zejść; Marguarita ujmuje dłoń hrabiego, ale z wrażenia potyka się; oboje lądują na podłodze; Marguarita ląduje pod Draculą, zaś hrabia ląduje… cóż, z zębami w jej szyi.]_

_[Chwila konsternacji.]_

_Marguarita: A obiecywał pan, hrabio, że nie będzie gryzł…_

_[Hrabia Dracula wyciąga zęby z szyi Marguarity, z wyraźnie niewyraźną miną.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Najmocniej przepraszam..._

_[Hrabia Dracula chce wstać, ale Marguarita łapie go za kołnierz.]_

_Marguarita: Z tym przepraszaniem, hrabio… [uśmiecha się swoimi nowo nabytymi wampirzymi kłami] Będzie się pan musiał o wiele bardziej postarać._

_[Marguarita, wykorzystując strategiczny chwyt za kołnierz, przyciąga hrabiego do siebie i obdarza go namiętnym pocałunkiem; Dracula, zaskoczony, w pierwszej chwili nawet nie próbuje się wyrywać. W drugiej chwili stwierdza, że właściwie może nie warto, i przykrywa siebie i Marguaritę swoją peleryną.]_

[Retrospekcja mode off.]

Lalaith: No no no… A wyglądasz tak niewinnie.

[Marguarita w odpowiedzi błyska kłami w uśmiechu.]

Lalaith: Selena, a ty?

[Selena układa kaszankę na grillu; kończy i dopiero wtedy odpowiada.]

Selena: No cóż, jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt lat później państwo Dracula stwierdzili, że powinni zamówić sobie portret…

[Retrospekcja mode on.]

_[Karpaty, zamek Draculi. Do drzwi puka…]_

[Retrospekcja mode off.]

Lalaith: Dobra, wszyscy wiemy, że przyszłaś do zamku. I co dalej?

[Retrospekcja mode on.]

_[Zamek Draculi. Biblioteka. Hrabia wraz z małżonką, Marguaritą, pozują do portretu. Zza stojącego na sztalugach pod oknem płótna widać kawałek sukni, trochę włosów, chwilowo w malowniczym nieładzie, oraz wyłaniający się raz po raz pędzel. Nagle zza płótna dochodzi ciche łkanie.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Coś się stało?_

_Marguarita: Coś nie tak z obrazem?_

_Selena: Nie, nie… [ wychodzi zza płótna; twarz ma we łzach] Tylko… ja tylko… Och, jestem taka samotna! _

_[Zrozpaczona Selena kryje twarz w dłoniach, płacząc histerycznie. Ogólna konsternacja. Selena spomiędzy palców zerka, czy uzyskała odpowiedni efekt.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Ale taka piękna, utalentowana kobieta jak pani…_

_[Selena zza palców zerka z rosnącym zaciekawieniem na hrabiego, który reaguje dokładnie tak, jak powinien. Hrabia Dracula podchodzi do Seleny i ostrożnie kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu.]_

_Hrabia Dracula: Naprawdę, nie ma pani powodów, by tak rozpaczać…_

_[Selena, nadal rozpaczając, rzuca się hrabiemu na szyję i kontynuuje rozpaczanie, wypłakując się w jego koszulę.]_

_Marguarita: Uh!_

_Selena: Buu!_

_Hrabia Dracula: …_

_[Marguarita obserwuje płaczącą Selenę morderczym wzrokiem. Selena wyczuwa spojrzenie Marguarity, podnosi głowę i posyła jej spojrzenie skrzywdzonego kociątka. Po ciężkiej walce z samą sobą Marguarita poddaje się.]_

_Marguarita: Dobrze, niech zostanie._

_Selena: Dziękuję!_

_Marguarita: Ale to ja jestem pierwszą żoną, i lepiej żebyś o tym nigdy nie zapomniała. Ty lepiej żebyś też o tym nie zapomniał, inaczej pożegnaj się z zupą pomidorową._

_Hrabia Dracula: Ale ja wcale nie miałem na myśli-…_

_[Selena przerywa hrabiemu wpół zdania, całując go. Po chwili hrabia dochodzi do wniosku, że wprawdzie nie miał na myśli, ale powoli jednak zaczyna mieć.]_

[Retrospekcja mode off.]

Lalaith: Seleno, ty podstępna bestio.

Selena: [szczerząc kły] Od razu „bestio"…

Marguarita: Lalaith, a ty? Jak to właściwie było z tobą?

Laiath: No cóż, wybrałam się z rodziną na wycieczkę w góry…

Selena: Przerwa w opowiadaniu, kaszanka się upiekła!

[Zgłodniałe wampirzyce rzucają się na kaszankę.]

…

[Whitby. Taras na klifie, z widokiem na morze, położony w pobliżu starego cmentarza. Piękna księżycowa noc.]

[Lucy spaceruje między grobami. Nagle zauważa tuptającego po ziemi małego jeża.]

Lucy: Oooch, malutki, zaczekaj!

[Lucy biegnie za jeżem, zauroczona zwierzątkiem. Jeż zatrzymuje się, jakby rozumiał, co mówiła Lucy, i wpatruje się w nią słodkimi, ciemnymi oczkami. Lucy podchodzi bliżej i bierze jeża na ręce; zaczyna go głaskać.]

[Jeż, mający chwilowo dosyć czułości, próbuje się wyrwać, jednak bezskutecznie. Lucy nadal głaszcze jeża.]

Lucy: Jaki jesteś kochany! Wiesz, chyba zabiorę cię do domu. Mamy taki piękny ogród, na pewno ci się tam spodoba. Jest przytulnie, ciepło, w dzień jest tyle słońca…

[Jeż wyrywa się przerażony, fukając. Nadal bezskutecznie; Lucy kontynuuje bezlitośnie proces głaskania.]

Jeż: [fuka]

[Tłumaczenie: _Po moim trupie!_]

[Hrabia Dracula, w geście ostatecznej desperacji, zmienia się w człowieka. W jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób po przemianie znów ma na sobie ubranie i pelerynę.]

Lucy: Och!

Hrabia Dracula: [bardzo, naprawdę _bardzo_ rozdrażniony] Matka pani nie mówiła, żeby nie włóczyć się samotnie po nocy? [marszczy brwi i spogląda złowrogo, emanując mroczną aurą]

[Lucy cofa się o pół kroku, przestraszona; przez chwilę przygląda się nieznajomemu; nagle rumieni się.]

Hrabia Dracula: Najwyraźniej pani nie mówiła. Wobec tego ja mówię, i proszę to zapamiętać.

[Lucy, będąc przekonana, że to musi być sen, rzuca się Draculi na szyję i próbuje go pocałować.]

[Dracula, w samoobronie, gryzie Lucy w szyję; Lucy traci przytomność.]

…

[Whitby. Taras widokowy przy cmentarzu.

[Ponieważ Mina biegnie okrężną drogą, dociera na taras widokowy jakieś pół godziny po Lucy. (Całe Whitby, rzecz jasna, da się obejść w mniej niż pół godziny.)]

[Mina znajduje leżącą na jednym z nagrobków nieprzytomną Lucy.]

Mina: Och, Lucy!

[Mina okrywa Lucy szalem, budzi ją i półprzytomną odprowadza do domu, gdzie Lucy pada na łóżko i natychmiast zasypia.]

…

[Gabinet Tfurcy. Biurko, szafki, wszystko (podejrzanie) normalnie. Za oknem panorama Wiednia. Pod oknem kozetka.]

Narrator: A to już uważam za zdecydowane przegięcie.

Tfurca: Pfff. Wymyśl jakąś lepszą dekorację wnętrza.

Narrator: Ależ proszę.

[Gaśnie światło; po chwili znów robi się jasno, ale światło jest jakieś przytłumione. Wokół czarne ściany, zarzucone starymi księgami i zwojami półki. Pod ścianami czarne kandelabry; płoną świece. Na środku pomieszczenia kamienna kolumna, na niej spoczywa czarna kula. Tfurca w długich białych szatach, z długą, czarną, drewnianą laską w dłoni; na końcu laski biały kamień.]

Tfurca: A to nie jest przegięcie?

Narrator: Ja nie wiem, co ci nie pasuje. Lubię ten fandom. A wracając do Lucy: czy ona nie powinna po takiej wycieczce dostać zapalenia płuc? Albo coś?

[Wchodzi von Knoblauch. Ma na sobie długą, szarą, powycieraną szatę, w ręku rosochatą drewnianą laskę.]

Von Knoblauch: Kobieto, cóżeś ty zrobiła?

Tfurca: To nie ja…

Narrator: Tak w ogóle to może wrócimy do naszej opowieści?

Tfurca i von Knoblauch: No raczej.

Narrator: Ekhem… Wybudowana na szczycie wzgórza cytadela Candlekeep…

[Kurtyna opada, wykończona ciągłymi zmianami fandomów.]

…

[Whitby, dom pań Westenra. Poranek. Lucy budzi się, zerka w lustro…]

Lucy: Och!

[Lucy przerażona swoim odbiciem: ma bladą twarz, potargane włosy, podkrążone z niewyspania oczy, zaczerwieniony od przeziębienia nos... Na dodatek boli ją gardło i migrenę.]

[Do sypialni Lucy wchodzi Mina.]

Mina: Lucy!

Lucy: Czuję się bardzo słabo… Chyba dziś zostanę w łóżku. Wyślij proszę telegram do Arthura, żeby dziś nie przyjeżdżał.

…

[Whitby, poczta. Mina odbiera telegram do Lucy, w którym Arthur informuje, że nie pojawi się, ponieważ jego ojciec czuje się gorzej i musi odwieźć go do sanatorium. Mina odbiera także pocztówkę od pani Westenra, która właśnie przebywa w rzeczonym sanatorium. W drzwiach poczty mija się z listonoszem, który przekazuje jej list od siostry Agaty z Budapesztu. Mina, przejęta tragicznym losem swojego ukochanego, przekazuje telegram i pocztówkę listonoszowi, z poleceniem, by zabrał je do doktora Sewarda, a sama biegnie na stację i wsiada w najbliższy pociąg do Londynu.]

…

[Mała, alpejska wioska. Wieczór. Letni domek Van Helsingów. W stodole za domkiem wnuczęta profesora Van Helsinga, bliźniaki Johannes i Annamaria, ćwiczą strzelanie z kusz na kołki.]

[Johannes strzela; trafia manekin ćwiczebny w okolicę płuc.]

Annamaria: Nie, tu jest serce. [pokazuje]

[Johannes celuje i strzela do Annymarii; trafia prosto w serce; kołek odbija się od noszonej przez Annęmarię pod szatą mithrilowej kolczugi, nie czyniąc dziewczynie żadnej krzywdy.]

Johannes: Ups… Pardonsik.

Annamaria: Nie ma sprawy.

[Bliźniaki kończą ćwiczenia i wychodzą ze stodoły, podzwaniając mithrilowymi kolczugami (oboje), kalesonami (Johannes) i halką (Annamaria).]

Johannes: Napiłbym się.

Annamaria: Ja też.

Johannes: Hm, w piwnicy jest zimne mleko.

[W powietrzu pojawia się niewyraźny napis: „Pij mleko – będziesz wielki!" Napis szybko znika, spłoszony dobiegającą zza kadru poradą dziadka Van Helsinga: „Pij mleko – wampiry nie tolerują laktozy!"]

…

[Whitby, dom pań Westenra. Sypialnia Lucy. Lucy leży na łóżku, w fotelu obok siedzi doktor Seward.]

Doktor Seward: Lucy, nie wiem, co ci dolega. Muszę wezwać specjalistę.

Lucy: Och?

Doktor Seward: Mojego dawnego mistrza. Profesor medycyny, wiedzy tajemnej i…

[Lucy zerka na Sewarda z zainteresowaniem przy słowach o „wiedzy tajemnej".]

Doktor Seward: Pobiegnę tylko na pocztę zadepeszować do mojego mistrza i zaraz wracam.

…

[Whitby, dom pań Westenra. Noc. Sypialnia Lucy. Lucy nie może spać, wciąż myśląc o spotkanym poprzedniej nocy na cmentarzu tajemniczym nieznajomym; zarzuca szal na ramiona i cichutko wykrada się z pokoju (tym razem postanawia wyjść przez drzwi). Przechodząc obok salonu, zerka do środka; widząc, że doktor Seward spokojnie śpi (na sofie), wychodzi z domu.]

…

[Whitby, ruiny opactwa. Piękna księżycowa noc. Żony Draculi organizują sobie babski poranek ze swoją przybyłą właśnie z Austrii przyjaciółką, grafiną von Krolock, więc Dracula salwuje się ucieczką na cmentarz, w poszukiwaniu spokoju (świętego?).]

…

[Whitby. Cmentarz. Lucy spaceruje między grobami, rozglądając się za tajemniczym, przystojnym, fascynującym… ekhm, ten, za tajemniczym nieznajomym.]

[Zauważa hrabiego Draculę, siedzącego na ławeczce pod murem cmentarza, i w spokoju czytającego książkę.]

Lucy: Och!

[Hrabia Dracula unosi wzrok znad książki i tuż przed sobą widzi zalotnie uśmiechniętą Lucy.]

Hrabia Dracula: Czy przypadkiem wczoraj czegoś pani nie mówiłem? Dostanie pani zapalenia płuc, jeśli będzie pani się błąkać po nocy tak lekko ubrana.

[Lucy zalotnie mruga oczami. Ponieważ hrabia nie reaguje, Lucy decyduje się przejść do ofensywy i, na tyle dystyngowanie na ile to możliwe, rzuca się na hrabiego. Dracula, naprawdę zły, że ktoś zakłóca mu spokój, znów gryzie Lucy; Lucy mdleje.]

…

[Whitby, cmentarz. Piękna, księżycowa noc, pełnia. Dracula leży wygodnie na ławce, opala się w cieniu i przez słomkę z parasolką popija krew z Lucy.]

Hrabia Dracula: Nie ma to jak popółnocna sjesta.

…

[Whitby. Stacja kolejowa. Zapomniany już przez wszystkich kotek wysiada właśnie z pociągu i radośnie truchta w kierunku ruin opactwa.]

…

[Poranek dnia następnego. Carfax, zakład doktora Sewarda. Izolatka zajmowana przez Renfielda.]

Renfield: Proszę, doktorze, proszę, czy mógłbym dostać jakieś zwierzątko?

Doktor Seward: Po co ci zwierzątko, Renfield? Miałeś całe stado much, później pająków, ostatnio dwa wróbelki, co się z nimi-…

[Doktor Seward przerywa, zauważając wystające z ust Renfielda piórko.]

Renfield: Sssskarb, mój ssssskarb…

[Renfield przestaje zwracać uwagę na Sewarda, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o sssssssskarbie.]

Doktor Seward: Dziwne. Muszę spytać mojego mistrza, co sądzi o tej sprawie.

…

[Mała, alpejska wioska. Letni domek Van Helsingów. Do drzwi stuka miejscowy listonosz, Pat. Otwiera Johannes.]

Listonosz: Telegram do Herr Doktorr.

Johaness: Herr Doktor wyszedł w góry. Przekażę.

[Johannes zabiera telegram i wchodzi do domku.]

…

[Mała, alpejska wioska. Letni domek Van Helsingów. W salonie Annamaria piecze kiełbaski w kominku. Wchodzi Johannes, czytając telegram.]

Johannes: Siostra, pakujemy się. Dziadek jedzie do Anglii.

[Annamaria podnosi wzrok znad piekących się kiełbasek, wskazuje na panoramę za oknem (cudowne góry) i krzywi się.]

Annamaria: Anglia? Mokro, zimno, szaro? Co ty tam widzisz ciekawego?

Johannes: Ale dziadek jedzie w sprawach służbowych.

[Annamaria zrywa się na nogi.]

Annamaria: To trzeba było tak od razu!

Johannes: Poza tym… No wiesz – długie, nudne, pochmurne dni, przytulne kawiarnie, piękne damy, eleganccy dżentelmeni.

Annamaria: [rozmarzona] Opera… Co tak stoisz i o głupotach gadasz? Biegnij pakować kusze!

…

[Carfax, zakład doktora Sewarda. Kotek beztrosko wchodzi na teren zakładu, doskonale widoczny na tle ciemnej zieleni żywopłotu. Z budynku dobiega okrzyk uczepionego krat w swoim oknie Renfielda.]

Renfield: Sssssskaaaaaaaarb!


	7. Odcinek 6

…

[Whitby. Dom pań Westenra. Wieczór. Pokój Lucy.

Wchodzą dr Seward i Van Helsing.]

Van Helsing: Dobry wieczór, Miss Westenra. Jestem tu, by zbadać, co pani dolega.

Lucy: Witam, profesorze. [lekko zawiedziona, bo po opisie profesora nie takiej wiedzy tajemnej się spodziewała]

[Van Helsing bada Lucy. Znajduje na jej szyi dwa maleńkie ślady.]

Van Helsing: [ponuro] Obawiałem się tego. Szybko, Jack, zawołaj moje wnuki. Potrzebujemy czosnku, krzyży-… Ach, poślij po służącą, niech nagrzeje trochę mleka. Proszę pić dużo mleka, Miss Westenra. Pójdę odmeldować się pani matce i wrócę, by pani strzec. [wychodzi]

Lucy: Jack, ale co mi właściwie jest?

Dr Seward: Ugryzł cię wampir, najdroższa-… [załamuje się nerwowo] Och, Lucy, muszę cię uratować!

[Za drzwiami czekają bliźniaki Van Helsing, z naręczami czosnku.]

Annamaria: Mnie, do diaska, to nikt jakoś nie chce ratować. Muszę sama.

Johannes: Witamy w erze samoobsługi i równouprawnienia.

Annamaria: Powiedz jeszcze raz coś o samoobsłudze a ci przyłożę. Uhh, mężczyźni.

[Wchodzą do pokoju Lucy.]

Annamaria: Doktorze, na miłość boską, proszę przestać się mazać i pomóc nam! [wręcza Sewardowi naręcze czosnku]

Dr Seward: Tak-… Oczywiście, Miss Van Helsing.

[Seward i Johannes rozwieszają czosnek po całym pokoju. Seward od czasu do czasu dyskretnie zerka na Annęmarię.

Annamaria tymczasem szeptem wypytuje Lucy o wampira.]

Annamaria: Lucy – mogę mówić ci Lucy, prawda? Więc, Lucy, jaki on jest? Straszny?

Lucy: Właściwie to…[rumieni się]

Annamaria: To zostanie tylko między nami kobietami.

[Annamaria nachyla się do Lucy; Lucy szepcze jej do ucha sekretne spostrzeżenia z kilku poprzednich nocy.]

Lucy: Tak mniej więcej to się przedstawia.

Annamaria: Cóż, szkoda go trochę będzie. Lubię brunetów.

Johannes: Brunetów wieczorową porą, tak, tak.

Dr Seward: [oburzony] Ależ panie Van Helsing!

Johannes: A sądziłem, że wykształcenie medyczne pozwala na pewną bezpośredniość w pewnych sprawach. Widocznie się myliłem.

Dr Seward: Ale tak przy damach!

Johannes: Moja siostra też ma wykształcenie medyczne. Przy okazji, Jack, mów mi Johannes. [wyciąga rękę do Sewarda i szczerzy się]

[Zapada zmrok.]

Lucy: Jack, mógłbyś zawołać profesora?

[Wchodzi Van Helsing, z nim Arthur.]

Van Helsing: Miss Westenra, potrzebuje pani transfuzji krwi. Uznałem, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli dostanie ją pani od narzeczonego.

Arthur: [do Lucy, z czułym uśmiechem] To prawie, jakbyśmy już byli małżeństwem, najdroższa.

Annamaria: Nie będziemy przeszkadzać.[łapie Johannesa za rękaw, wyciąga go z pokoju i zamyka drzwi] To takie słodkie, że aż mnie zęby bolą.

Johannes: Cóż… [chichocze] Patrząc w ten sposób, Dracula ma setki żon...

[Oboje, krztusząc się ze śmiechu, schodzą na dół przygotować kolację.]

…

[Budapeszt. Mały kościółek. Mina i Jonathan biorą ślub.]

[Przebitka na gabinet Tfurcy. Tfurca i Von Knoblauch.]

Von Knoblauch: Tak zupełnie bez świadków?

Tfurca: A wolałbyś ze świadkami, po tym, jak załatwiliśmy mu lewe papiery?

Von Knoblauch: Właściwie to nie. No tak, w końcu miał obiecane-… Ekhem. Obiecane miał, wszyscy wiemy co.

[Przebitka na pokoik Miny i Jonathana w niewielkim hoteliku w Budapeszcie. Późny wieczór.

Wchodzą Mina i Jonathan, zaczynają się całować, padają na łóżko-… Gaśnie światło, obraz niknie.]

[Przebitka na gabinet Tfurcy.]

Tfurca: Och, co za wpadka, koniec czasu antenowego…

[Przebitka na zniknięty obraz z małego hoteliku w Budapeszcie.]

Jonathan Harker: Mam gdzieś wasz czas antenowy.

[Następuje obiecane Jonathanowi (a właściwie jego dublerowi na pełen etat) Wszyscy-Wiemy-Co. Z powodu braku funduszy na dodatkowy czas antenowy sceny te w całości zostały wycięte.]

…

[Carfax, zakład doktora Sewarda. Izolatka Renfielda. Noc.

Renfield przy oknie, na kolanach trzyma kotka, głaszcze go i obserwuje okolicę. Zauważa spacerującą po murze zakładu Marguaritę.]

Renfield: Dobry wieczór!

Kotek: _Miauu-kss!_

[Marguarita zauważa kotka, zeskakuje na trawnik, w oczach ma żądzę mordu.]

Marguarita: Mój kotek!

Renfield: Ale-… Bardzo przepraszam, ja tylko chciałem mieć zwierzątko!

[Marguarita jednym skokiem podlatuje do okna Renfielda, wyrywa mu kotka i majestatycznie spływa na dół, na trawnik.]

Renfield: Ale-… Ale-… mój-… [włącza mu się druga osobowość] _Mój ssskarb_…

Marguarita: Łapy. Precz. Od. MOJEGO. KOTKA!

[Marguarita wyciąga rękę w górę i intonuje zaklęcie; po czym odwraca się, przeskakuje przez mur i znika, zabierając kotka.]

Renfield: _Sssssskaaaarb!_

[Nad zakład doktora Sewarda zbliża się chmura czegoś, co z daleka wygląda na pył; z bliska zaś wygląda jak sprowadzona przez Marguaritę plaga sparklących się komarów.

Renfield, zmuszony patrzeć na tak straszne rzeczy, wariuje do reszty, i od tej nocy każe wszystkim zwracać się do siebie per „Smigol" i wciąż mamrocze coś o „swoim Ssskarbie". I to już koniec jego udziału w tej historii.]

…

[Gabinet Tfurcy. Stylizacja na wnętrze Gwiazdy Śmierci; za oknem widać unoszące się w przestrzeni resztki Alderaanu.

Tfurca i Von Knoblauch.]

Von Knoblauch: Jak to koniec?

Tfurca: Wystarczająco go już sparodiowali w „Wampirach bez zębów". Poza tym należy mu się chwila odpoczynku.

Von Knoblauch: Przyznaj się, skończyły ci się na niego pomysły.

Tfurca: Hej! Bo cię zwolnię!

Von Knoblauch: Niby na jakiej podstawie?

Tfurca: Wyjawienie tajemnicy służbowej!

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: [z offu] To ile teraz jest? Nadal wygrywam, tak?

Tfurca: [facepalm] Za co! [załamanie nerwowe]

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: Moja droga, może chciałabyś o tym porozmawiać?

Von Knoblauch: Porozmawiać, jasne. Znamy cię, Dracula, i te twoje rozmowy. Noc, pełnia, balkon, batystowa koszula nocna…

GŁOS z czeluści ziemi: [dotknięty] Balkon? Myślałem raczej o sypialni…

Tfurca: Dość! Kurtyna! Kurtyna!

[Opada kurtyna. Dołem zza kurtyny widać światło. Światło nagle gaśnie.]

Von Knoblauch: Hej, kto zgasił światło?

Tfurca: Jakaś awaria, zadzwonię do techników. Halo? Halo? Telefon też siadł. Dziwne, miał baterię…

Von Knoblauch: Poszukam zapalniczki.

Tfurca: To chyba nie w gabinecie z tego fandomu. Ee… Knoblauch, to ty?

Von Knoblauch: Co: ja?

Tfurca: Coś mnie smyrnęło po ramieniu…

Von Knoblauch: Weź nie pani-… [konsternacja] nie panikuj… Cokolwiek jest tu z nami, przeżyje bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z moją wykałaczką.

Tfurca: Aa!

Von Knoblauch: Hej, wszystko w porządku? No weź mnie nie strasz. Hej? Heej?

[Odgłosy siorbania.]

Von Knoblauch: O cholera... Trzymaj się, ja lecę po ochronę! I pod żadnym pozorem się stąd nie ruszaj!

[Odgłosy pospiesznych kroków, otwieranych drzwi i znów kroków.

Kurtyna unosi się. Gabinet oświetlony światłem zapałki – oczywiście i tak wszystko dokładnie widać. Tfurca leży zemdlona na podłodze, nad nią stoi Dracula i przez słomkę dystyngowanie siorbie z kubeczka z misiem sok pomidorowy; w drugiej ręce trzyma zapałkę.]

Hrabia Dracula: [z satysfakcją] Teraz bezsprzecznie jest bardzo dużo do zera dla mnie. [do widzów] Pamiętajcie, zawsze jedzcie powoli, to dobrze robi na trawienie. Dlatego właśnie wspomniałem o sypialni. Można sobie spokojnie usiąść i wysysać, a kolacja najczęściej sobie śpi, nie rzuca się i w ogóle. Słuchajcie, naprawdę nie miałem na myśli nic ponad to…

Widzowie: [z offu; chórem] Ależ oczywiście. Wiemy!

…

[Whitby. Dom pań Westenra. Wieczór.

Pokój Lucy. Van Helsing wraz z wnuczętami, dr Seward, Quincey, Arthur, Lucy. Panowie popijają brandy i popalają cygara. Annamaria jedynie popija brandy. Lucy próbuje wypoczywać – bez efektu, bo co jakiś czas krztusi się dymem z cygar, jednak przy ogólnym ograniczeniu widoczności trudno to zauważyć. Arthur siedzi przy Lucy i szepcze jej czułe słówka.]

Dr Seward: Mistrzu, już wiemy, że to wampir. Ale-… Coś w twoim zachowaniu każe mi przypuszczać, że to nie jest jakiś tam pierwszy lepszy wampir.

Quincey: Co by to nie było, zabijemy palanta.

Van Helsing: To nie jest zwykły wampir, mój uczniu. To Dracula, książę ciemności.

Annamaria: [głośno wciąga powietrze] Dracula?

Johannes: _Ten_ Dracula? Nasz pierwszy wampir to będzie _ten_ Dracula?

Van Helsing: Owszem.

Arthur: Słyszałem o nim. Czy on nie nosi też innych imion, poza "Dracula"?

Van Helsing: On ma wiele imion…

[Przebitka na ruiny opactwa. Kuchnia. Trzy żony Draculi nalewają do porcelanowych głębokich talerzy zupę pomidorową.]

Lalaith: Śniadanie!

Hrabia Dracula: [z offu] Chwilkę, najdroższa! Tylko doczytam rozdział…

Marguarita: Ale zupa stygnie!

Hrabia Dracula: [off] Momencik!

Marguarita: Bela, no chodź żesz!

[Dom pań Westenra. Pokój Lucy.]

Quincey: Bela?...

[Przebitka na ruiny opactwa. Kuchnia. Żony Draculi już lekko wytrącone z równowagi.]

Lalaith: Kochanie, proszę, rusz się, bo umieram z głodu!

Hrabia Dracula: Już idę!

Selena: Oh, Chris, czekamy!

[Dom pań Westenra. Pokój Lucy.]

Annamaria: Chris?... Właściwie to nawet całkiem całkiem imię, tylko jakoś tak mało mroczne.

Johannes: [na stronie] Jak by nie patrzył i tak lepiej niż Bela…

[Przebitka na ruiny opactwa. Kuchnia. Żony Draculi już porządnie wytrącone z równowagi.]

Lalaith: [na cały głos] Gary, skarbie, do jasnej i nagłej, rusz tu wreszcie swoje arystokratyczne cztery litery!

[Dom pań Westenra. Pokój Lucy.]

Johannes i dr Seward: Gary?

[Przebitka na studio. Gabinet Tfurcy. Przytulny salonik rodem ze starego angielskiego dworku, nad kominkiem tabliczka „Baskerville Hall". Tfurca i Von Knoblauch wybierają klasyfikację filmu; na stole żółty trójkącik z cyfrą 13.]

Rozradowany, kobiecy głos z offu: Gary? To znaczy, że Komar też ma różdżkę?

Von Knoblauch: [konsternacja] Mam zmienić ten żółty trójkącik na czerwony kwadracik?

Tfurca: Nie, nie trzeba… To się więcej nie powtórzy, miejmy nadzieję.

[W tle rozbrzmiewa „Muzyka nocy", w polskiej wersji.]

Tfurca: [załamana] A może jednak wymień…

…

[Tydzień później. Whitby. Dom pań Westenra. Ranek.

Van Helsing i dr Seward wchodzą do pokoju Lucy. Lucy leży na łóżku blada jak ściana i nieprzytomna.]

Dr Seward: To straszne! Wampir znów ją dopadł!

Van Helsing: [bada ciało] To nie wampir. Nie straciła już więcej krwi. Obawiam się, że to było zapalenie płuc.

Johannes: [od progu] Jak się biega po nocy w samej cienkiej koszuli… Pardon. Niech spoczywa w pokoju.

Van Helsing: Ze względów higienicznych jednak lepiej, by spoczywała w krypcie. Chodźmy, musimy powiadomić panią Westenra. Jack, nie stój tak, biegnij po księdza.

Annamaria: [zagląda do pokoju] Pójdę z Jackiem. W takim stanie on jest gotów zapomnieć jak się nazywa.

[Annamaria wyciąga Jacka za rękaw.]

Van Helsing: Czy było coś nieodpowiedniego w moim komentarzu o krypcie?

…

[Whitby. Cmentarz, pogrzeb Lucy. Wieczór.

Van Helsingowie, dr Seward, Quincey i Arthur spotykają się z państwem Harker. Wspólnie oddalają się na stypę.

Van Helsing, idący jako ostatni, rzuca podejrzliwe spojrzenie na majaczące w ciemności groby, wreszcie kręci głową, odwraca się i odchodzi.

Zza grobu wychyla się owinięty peleryną hrabia Dracula.]

Hrabia Dracula: [kręci głową ze smutkiem i irytacją] A ostrzegałem ją, że dostanie zapalenia płuc…

[Zza innego grobu wychodzi Lalaith, na ramieniu niesie koszyk.]

Lalaith: Kochanie, obiecałeś mi na dzisiaj piknik, tylko we dwoje.

Hrabia Dracula: [momentalnie zapominając o Lucy] Ależ oczywiście, najdroższa. [uśmiecha się czule do małżonki]

[Państwo Dracula odchodzą przez cmentarz w stronę lasu.]

Lalaith: Księżyc dziś tak strasznie mocno świeci… Obym tylko się nie opaliła.

Hrabia Dracula: [znacząco wskazuje na swoją pelerynę] Myślę, że mam na to sposób.

…

[Whitby. Cmentarz. Noc.

Dr Seward klęczy przed kryptą, gdzie pochowana została Lucy, i rozpacza po stracie swojej ukochanej. Nagle słyszy jakieś głowy i podnosi głowę; daleko, za grobami, zauważa blondwłosą kobietę w zwiewnej białej sukni, idącą pod ramię z odzianym w czerń mężczyzną w pelerynie.]

Dr Seward: Wielki nieba! Dracula jednak ją przemienił! Muszę powiadomić mistrza!

[Doktor pędem opuszcza cmentarz i bieży do domu pani Westenra, gdzie pogromcy założyli tymczasowe centrum dowodzenia.

Z oddali Dracula i kobieta w bieli – jego trzecia żona, Lalaith – przyglądają się uciekającemu doktorowi.]

Lalaith: Dziwne. Miał minę, jakby zobaczył ducha.

…

[Whitby. Dom pani Westenra. Noc.

Salon. Van Helsingowie, dr Seward, Quincey, Arthur, państwo Harker.]

Van Helsing: Czy to możliwe, żebym się pomylił?

Dr Seward: Widziałem ją na własne oczy! Dracula zmienił ją w wampira!

Arthur: Och, moja słodka Lucy! [mdleje pod wpływem szoku.]

Van Helsing: W takim razie musimy iść na cmentarz i pozwolić biednej Lucy spocząć w pokoju. Johannes, przygotuj kołki.

Quincey: Średnio mi się widzą kołki do spoczywania w pokoju…

Johannes: Quincey, druhu, chodź, wytłumaczę ci wszystko po drodze.

[Quincey i Johannes wychodzą.]

Van Helsing: Najlepiej by było, gdyby to Arthur uwolnił duszę swojej ukochanej…

Annamaria: Rany, dziadku, on w życiu nie zdobędzie się na to, żeby przebić ją kołkiem!

[Mina na skraju omdlenia na myśl o tym, co pogromcy planują zrobić z ciałem jej przyjaciółki.]

Jonathan Harker: Wybaczcie, Mina nie da rady dłużej tego słuchać. Chodźmy, kochanie.

[Państwo Harker wychodzą. Wracają Quincey i Johannes z kołkami.]

Annamaria: Doktorze Seward, jest pan mężczyzną?

Dr Seward: Miss Van Helsing, cóż to za pytanie?

[Annamaria bierze kołek i młotek od Johannesa i wtyka w ręce doktorowi.]

Annamaria: Świetnie. W takim razie pan to zrobi.

Dr Seward: [blednie] Ja?

Van Helsing: [klepie Sewarda po ramieniu] Jesteś bardzo dzielny, drogi Johnie. Nie wiem, czy na twoim miejscu czułbym się na siłach, by to zrobić.

Dr Seward: [wraca do normalnego koloru] Tak, zrobię to. Zrobię! Uwolnię duszę Lucy!

Johannes: [do Annymarii] Ależ z dziadka jest manipulator.

Annamaria: Skuteczny. [z dumą] Spokojnie mógłby dowodzić jakimś imperium.

[W ogólnym chaosie myśli nikt nie zwraca uwagi na drobny fakt, że dr Seward widział na cmentarzu kobietę w bieli, a Lucy została pochowana w czarnej sukni, więc chyba coś jest nie halo.]

…

[Whitby. Cmentarz. Noc.

(To logiczne, że skoro wampiry są aktywne w nocy najlepiej wykańczać je za dnia, jednak wszyscy wiedzą, że dla efektu należy w tym celu udać się na cmentarz w nocy, uprzednio zamówiwszy u szamana odpowiednią pogodę – noc nie może być jakaś pierwsza lepsza, powinna być mglista i możliwie najbardziej ponura i złowroga. Tak więc – noc.)

Mgła kłębi się między grobami, gdzieś daleko słychać odgłosy nadchodzącej burzy, w krzakach za kryptą rodziny Westenra złowrogo pohukuje sowa. Od czasu do czasu przelatuje też jakiś nietoperz.

Van Helsing, Johannes, dr Seward, Quincey i Jonathan ostrożnie podchodzą pod kryptę; przy najmniejszym podejrzanym odgłosie co raz któryś z dżentelmenów o mało co nie dostaje palpitacji serca.]

Van Helsing: Jesteśmy. Teraz ostrożnie. Może uda nam się zapieczętować grobowiec, tak, by nie mogła do niego wrócić, wtedy światło dnia zrobi resztę.

Johannes: Rozmawiałem rano z miejscową wiedźmą. Twierdzi, że przez najbliższy tydzień mamy gwarantowane deszcze, burze i absolutny brak słońca.

Van Helsing: W takim razie musimy zrobić to sami.

Dr Seward: Musimy! Uwolnię Lucy! [do Van Helsinga] Mistrzu, czemu właściwie Miss Annamaria nie poszła z nami?

Van Helsing: Pilnuje Arthura i Miny.

…

[Whitby, dom pani Westenra.

Salon. Arthur, Mina i Annamaria grają w brydża. Arthur upija się na smutno i płacze po stracie ukochanej.]

Annamaria: Mino, wspomniałaś, że Jonathan podczas pobytu w zamku Draculi pisał dziennik?

Mina: Tak. Właściwie myślę że Jonathan nie miałby nic przeciwko, żebym dała ten dziennik. Ale on pisze stenograficznie, nie wiem, czy dasz radę sama to odczytać.

Annamaria: Obawiam się, że niekoniecznie.

Mina: Wiesz co? Ja ci poczytam, co ty na to?

Annamaria: Jak najbardziej. Tylko co zrobimy z Arthurem?

[Pijany Arthur z łomotem zwala się z krzesła pod stół.]

Mina: Problem Arthura, jak widzę, już się rozwiązał. To jak, idziemy?

Annamaria: Pewnie. Skoczę tylko do kuchni po jakieś wino i zrobimy sobie dla odreagowania koszula nocna party.

…

[Whitby. Cmentarz. Noc.

Krypta rodziny Westenra. Van Helsing i reszta otwierają sarkofag Lucy. Ciało jest w środku, i zdecydowanie wygląda… no, na ciało.]

Van Helsing: Dziwne. W nocy powinna wychodzić, od razu po przemianie na pewno byłaby bardzo głodna.

Johannes: Dziadku, może po prostu nie każdy wampir zachowuje się tak jak ci się wydaje?

Van Helsing: To, że każdy wampir zachowuje się tak jak się tylko jemu wydaje to wywrotowa teoria tego szalonego profesora z Królewca. Wiesz, autora „Nietoperza".

Johannes: Aa, Abronsiusa. No nie, zdecydowanie jesteś dziadku większym autorytetem w kwestii wampirów niż on. [na stronie] Każdy jest.

Van Helsing: Johannesie Sebastianie Van Helsing, słyszałem to.

Jonathan: Dobrze, profesorze, ale może tak przystąpimy do akcji?

Quincey: Właśnie. Miejmy to już za sobą.

Van Helsing: Macie rację. John?

[Dr Seward niepewnym krokiem podchodzi do trumny i trzęsącymi się rękami celuje kołkiem w serce Lucy.]

Dr Seward: Naprawdę muszę?

Quincey: Stchórzysz w takiej chwili?

Dr Seward: Nigdy!

[Seward podnosi młotek, bierze zamach i przebija Lucy kołkiem. Ani kropli krwi.]

Dr Seward: [przerażony] Mistrzu, czy to aby na pewno tak powinno wyglądać?

Van Helsing: Tak, chłopcze. Chodźmy stąd, nasza misja zakończona.

[Dzielni pogromcy powoli wychodzą; Van Helsing i Johannes zostają nieco z tyłu.]

Johannes: Dziadku… Nawet ja wiem że powinny być fontanny krwi.

Van Helsing: Ale, dzięki niebiosom, John tego nie wie. Nie zakłócaj mu spokoju sumienia, chłopcze.

Johannes: Nie będę. Ee… Czyli brak krwi oznacza że-…?

Van Helsing: Że jednak zabiło ją zapalenie płuc, a biedny John musiał mieć jakieś przywidzenia. Przepracowuje się, biedaczek, a teraz jeszcze strata ukochanej… I wprawdzie wspominał, że morfinę zdarzało mu się brać tylko okazyjnie, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności… Krótko mówiąc, potrzeba mu trochę snu i czegoś, czym mógł by zająć umysł.

Johannes: Na to akurat miałbym remedium, które by mu zajęło umysł, logikę, może kawałek serca, no i na pewno-… [urywa, zażenowany] Ekhem. Muszę pogadać z Annąmarią.

Van Helsing: Hm… Słusznie myślisz, chłopcze.

Johannes: Dziadku? A co w takim razie z Draculą?

Van Helsing: Dobierał się do Lucy, tak czy inaczej. Musimy się go pozbyć zanim weźmie się za Madam Minę. Że już nie wspomnę o Anniemarii.

Johannes: Ale, zakładając, że wziąłby się jednak za Annęmarię… [robi się zielony na twarzy] Naprawdę, żebym musiał wspominać o takich rzeczach przy rozmowie o własnej siostrze… W każdym razie zakładając, że by się wziął… Przecież wampiry nie mogą-… To znaczy-… Krążenia nie mają, prawda?

Van Helsing: Nie mają. Chociaż właściwie to trudno sprawdzić.

Johannes: No, ale one martwe są, nie?

Van Helsing: Nieumarłe. W każdym razie Abronsius twierdzi, że jakoby mają. Krążenie, znaczy się.

Johannes: No tak, a jego uczennica Bella Mary Sue S. Meyer-Swan twierdzi, że się sparklą, ale-…

Van Helsing: Johannes.

Johannes: Tak, dziadku?

Van Helsing: Znajdź sobie, chłopcze, jakąś obszerną lekturę. Albo coś.

…

[Whitby, dom pani Westenra.

Sypialnia Annymarii. Mina i Annamaria siedzą na łóżku w koszulach nocnych, popijając wino i czytają dziennik Jonathana.]

Annamaria: Właściwie z tych zapisków wynika że hrabia jest ciekawym człowiekiem… Wampirem… Jedna zaraza.

Mina: Czy ja wiem? Nie sądzisz, że jest trochę-…

Annamaria: Moja droga Mino. Jest arystokratą, ma majątek, poprawnie się wyraża, jest dżentelmenem, i na pewno jest inteligentny skoro przez tyle lat dziadek jeszcze go nie dopadł. Przy tym wszystkim musi przecież mieć jakieś wady, prawda?

Mina: Może i prawda, w końcu ideałów nie ma.

Annamaria: Nie ma. Właściwie, skoro już mowa o mężczyznach, doktor Seward wydaje się całkiem miły. Gdyby tylko nie był taki przestraszony.

Mina: Jack? On bardzo dużo pracuje. Wiesz, prowadzi szpital psychiatryczny.

Annamaria: Tak? Cóż, myślę, że skoro do polowania na Draculę na razie się nie przymierzamy, powinnam bliżej zainteresować się doktorem. Pocieszyć go po śmierci jego ukochanej, czy jakoś tak…

* * *

_Nota od Ałtorki:_

Rating, jak widać, nie jest bez powodu. Niemniej mądrość ludowa głosi, że w opowieściach wampirycznych muszą być TE podteksty. Pojęcia nie mam czemu, ale jednak zazwyczaj są. Tym bardziej pojęcia nie mam czemu, że wampiry zaiste krążenia nie mają, więc-... cóż, technicznie podteksty jakiekolwiek są niemożliwe, co jednak jak dotąd twórcom nigdy nie przeszkadzało.

Tekst o imperium to aluzja do najlepszego Van Helsinga wszechczasów oraz jego alter ego z pewnej odległej galaktyki, gdzie faktycznie dowodził Imperium.

Kolejne imiona Draculi to, jak zresztą widać, również aluzje do najbardziej rozpoznawalnych odtwórców tej roli. Choć i tak wszyscy wiemy, że Dracula był tylko jeden x] (i bynajmniej nie ten z filmu Coppoli, bo z całym szacunkiem dla całej ekipy - tego się nie da oglądać XD)


End file.
